Emerald Gate
by sunny-baby-angel
Summary: A cute guardian from the zero division with a mission-- sent to Seireitei and is demoted to third seat! She's hot headed and not your typical girl, wait, does she even look like one? WHACK! 'Aizen and his bone-ish henchmen'-she says...HitsuxOC
1. Chapter 1 The New Gem

Disclaimer: I do not, for all reasons, own Bleach at all! Ow…

Author: sunny-baby-angel

Umm…this is my first try of writing a Bleach fanfic…tee-hee, after I saw the episodes recently. I wrote this according to what I had in mind. This has lots of OC on it…that's a warning, though. Please forgive me. LOL.I hope you like it…I especially dedicate this to my friend, Maricris…hello! Please don't forget to review!

Chapter 1

"Unohana-taicho!" Isane came running to her, her breathing was rather hard and fast.

"Hmm?" Unohana turned around, graceful as a swan. "Isane, my dear, what is it about?"

"Forgive me for startling you, taicho." She bowed. Isane looked up to the ever passionate captain, who was mildly staring at her.

"Speak, my dear."

"Yamamoto-genryusai wanted to call the captains' meeting as soon as possible."

"Then there is no time to waste. Isane, were the other captains informed?"

"Hai, Unohana-taicho. The vice-captains were summoned to inform their captains and the acting captains at the moment."

"I see. I will go now, but first I must look for Ukitake-taicho. He doesn't have a lieutenant yet, as I see it."

"Erm…you're right, taicho." The vice-captain flushed for forgetting the 13th squad's current state. It was, after all, years ago as she can remember when that kind, cheerful fukutaicho like her, was possessed by a hollow. And there was the image of a certain girl, defending her life against the cruel encounter with the person whom she had admired the most. Her katana was pierced through the center of his heart; his breath fading away and her face covered by the mixture of tears and blood…

"Ken-chan!"

Yachiru skipped up and down as she went towards the tall captain, Zaraki.

"What is it, Yachiru?" He inquired without facing her.

"Tee-hee…Yamamoto-kun wants to have a meeting with you." She chortled.

"A meeting, huh?"

Soon after, the Gotei 13 captains were gathered together, the seriousness of their expressions influencing the background. Finally, Yamamoto-sotaisho cleared up his throat.

"Captains, we are here today for the emergency preparation of our own squads and that of Seireitei."

Ukitake broke his calmness and darted his attention to the eldest and commander-in-chief in the room.

"Do not be alarmed; for it will not be all bad news." Yamamoto declared as he ran his fingers through his beard. "As recent as this afternoon, I had been informed – straight from the Spirit King's dimension – that one of the four special guardians of the King's gates will give us some visit. It will be our honor, and this will be like a small state occasion…but I assume that along it, there will be threats sprouting around. We simply cannot put aside the fact that Aizen Sousuke is still lurking underneath these shadows of destroying Soul Society."

Hitsugaya clenched his fists. The very man, whom for so long he had wanted to kill, was unreachable and still powerful for him to conquer. If only he was stronger before…

"However, we should not be impatient in dealing with this for now." Yamamoto closed his eyes and continued. "But do not let your guard down. We shall continue to ensure the safety of the city and of the real world. I expect that the guardian who is to be sent upon us will not only visit for a slight, unnecessary reason. As for anything else, I wish you luck on the way. This meeting is adjourned."

Ukitake and Shunsui were inside the recreational center, drinking tea as they talked.

"I wonder why I have to drink tea when there is _sake_ around."Shunsui muttered as he sipped on the steaming liquid.

"Come on, Shunsui-taicho." Ukitake grinned. "This is _healthier_."

Shunsui rolled his eyes. He replaced his tea cup and munched on a rice cake. He wandered his eyes around the room. On a corner, he saw Renji Abarai, the 6th squad's vice-captain, humorously drunk as Kira Izuru, his friend was _trying_ to stop him from refilling his glass. He moved on. On the other side, there was Nanao, Rangiku and Hinamori chatting to themselves. They were drinking tea as they had. He had stared at them for a while, until Nanao gave him her _stare_. Immediately, he returned to where he and Ukitake left on.

"Say, what do you think of that guardian?"

"Hmm…I really have no idea by myself. But I've once heard from one old shinigami."

"Well, what was it?"

"He said that these guardians were originally like us, but due to their extraordinary spirit power, they have been accelerated from their previous levels. Thus, they were promoted to those positions… as the so-called gate guardians." Ukitake felt the warmness of his cup and grunted.

"So…what do they guard specifically? I don't come to think that their only task is to watch over those gates, until an enemy springs at them."

"Exactly. They don't tend to guard the gate; it's rather to protect the Royal Guardian as he protects the Spirit King."

"Still wonderin'…as much as I've read…" Shunsui rubbed his forehead.

"I'm surprised you're into reading these days." His tea partner laughed gaily.

"Oh well." He crossed his arms. "I had learned that there are four major gates and the great King's gate to that dimension."

"Let's see…of the four ones, there's the Turquoise gate in the south; the Amber gate, west; the Emerald gate of the east and the Ruby gate of the north."

"It's that then." Ukitake poured more tea into Shunsui's cup. "I guess he won't be worth the worry. After all, he serves the king, right?"

"Quite."The captain in pink said. "As for now…"

As usual, Matsumoto Rangiku was dozing off again on the sofa, after her trip with Nanao and Hinamori. The 10th squad's headquarters was busier that day, except for herself.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya growled as paperwork flew in every direction.

"I'm getting it, taicho! I'm getting it!" She crawled on the floor, crumpling the papers rather than picking them up.

"That's it, Matsumoto! You're doing that paperwork again…and that's right here and NOW!"

"Taicho…won't you be a kind-hearted kid and let me pass just this?"

"Kid?! You…" Hitsugaya erupted.

"Okay, okay. You're temperature's up again, taicho. Besides, it's hard to find some hypertension medicine these days." Rangiku grinned. She had always found her captain funnier than any kid around the block.

"Shut up." He went back to his chair behind his desk. He sat and crossed his arms.

"Do you have any idea, by far, about that guardian they're sending down to us?"

"Guardian?" She worked up her mind. "So-ka! We had discussed about that earlier in the recreational center."

"Well, what do you think of him?"

"I think he's, well you know, powerful maybe? He can drink two drums of _sake_, and maybe he can transform himself into an animal…like Yoruichi-san."

"Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya snapped. "I'm not a kid you can make stories with!"

"Hai, hai. There's no need to be angry. If he's on the good side, then there's hope for us."

"Who knows?" The white-haired captain gathered back the scattered papers on his desk. "But as much as there is, we need to observe. Do you get it, Matsumoto?"

"Certainly, taicho."

"Yo, Renji!"An orange-haired boy called out from behind; his zanpakutou was strapped to his back as accustomed.

"Dumbass! What are you doing here?!" The red-haired shinigami responded.

"Don't call me dumbass when you're a damn red pineapple!" Ichigo retorted.

"What?! Say it again!"

"As you wish-"

"Stop it you idiots!" Rukia interrupted. Her shinigami outfit was flowing with the wind.

"You make my eardrums burst - first thing in the morning!"

"Hey, Rukia, why don't you go back and draw those dreadful rabbits somewhere else."Ichigo smirked.

Ichigo had painfully regretted for saying those few words afterwards.

"Hey, Ichigo, why are you here anyway?" Renji asked. "Who's on guard in the real world?"

"Chad…Orihime…and Uryuu are doing just fine."He glanced at the curious guy across him. "I really wanted them to come, but I felt that they needed to stay there...safe."

"If that's the case…wha-how come you know about the recent Seireitei affair?"

"Urahara told me…that's when I decided to pay you a visit. Yo, Rukia, what do you think of that guardian, you in Soul Society are talking about?"

"It is decided." Rukia walked towards the strawberry-named guy and showed directly unto his face, the latest art he attempted to suggest.

"This is what I perceive of the guardian to look like." The page contained a muscular Chappy with an elegant outfit. Depictions of spirit outbursts were drawn on its background.

"Damn…I never saw such ugly guardian in one's perception." Ichigo muttered.

Rukia swiftly added one bruise on his left eye.

"Hey! That's twice now!"

"Shut up! You just don't know how to appreciate, idiot!"

"Oh yeah? Kiss my ass!"

"Dumbass!" Rukia snarled

"Midget!"

"Stupid!"

Renji was observing them all the time. He thought that despite those insults they exchanged, there was actually joy and concern glinting in their eyes. Somewhere deep in his heart, he felt an unexplainable ache, which he tried to get rid of, many times before. This pain, though he can't find ways to explain it, was unpredictably surfacing whenever that orange-haired guy argued with his childhood friend.

"Ya, ya. That's enough now. You two are both troublesome."

"What did you say, Renji?" Her eyebrows were twitching now.

"I guess it's time for the preparations… don't want to be late when your captain is a mean one." He sneered.

"Oi, Renji!" Rukia grumbled. "You might not want to say that in front of Byakuya-nii-sama."

"Yeah. You remind me though. Hey, Ichigo, you coming along?"

"That couldn't be helped." He grinned.

The preparations were done in time, and for a short while, a festival-like arrangement was already in place.

"Looks like were in for a festival." Ichigo marveled at the display.

"Be quiet, moron." Rukia whispered. "It's not like the usual festival in your world."

"Yeah, yeah."

The squad officers were positioned according to their places; the captains stationed on both sides of the path where the awaited guardian was supposed to pass through. The road was covered with decorations; upon it a long green carpet was laid.

The people were filled with undisruptive harmony; many were greeting one another in moderate, gay voices. Colorful buntings were waving in the cool breeze; it was a tranquil afternoon.

"I never expected this to come harmonious." Matsumoto nodded to her companion, Hinamori Momo, the 5th squad's vice-captain.

"Yes, you are right, Matsumoto-san." She smiled. "I thank the heavens for today's weather."

"Yep. But Hitsugaya-taicho's too worried about this." The strawberry-blonde glanced at the young fukutaicho. "He always reminds me of not letting my guard down."

"Shiro-chan?" Hinamori said as she blinked. "He's too busy this days, isn't he, Rangiku-san?"

"He isn't assured that the guardian will help things out. But, well, let's just do it anyway."

All of the sudden, the skies began to darken the city.

Author (about OCness): The guardian-thing is only part of my imagination, it doesn't resemble to any of the Bleach happenings at all. LOL. Please understand…and please review! I would really appreciate any comments or suggestions regarding the characters…I had only seen them act for some time, that is why I can't fully reveal their emotions and characteristics…thank you! I will update soon…


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach…anyways, I'll pursue my dream of creating my very own manga!

Author: sunny-baby-angel

Hello! It's me again! Please R&R…anyways, I would like to thank you Kyouko for reviewing, I'm really glad! I hope that you will enjoy! This is the part that I will introduce the guardian…read well!

Chapter 2

Clouds were turning into unruly, heavy blankets across the sky, covering the light which gave the people hope for the very least. Darkness had engulfed them, but no one dared to move a nerve.

"Damn this weather!" The 1st squad's vice-captain gritted under his breath.

"Please be calm. We'll get over this." Yamamoto-genryusai spoke, a sheer mark of calmness in his voice.

"Hai…please forgive me, Yamamoto-sotaisho." He said weakly. "I'm afraid of what occurrences may happen, due to this sudden dimness."

"I know. But let us be patient at the moment."

A streak of white light, coming from the sky, made its way through the mass of darkness. It was surrounded by sparkling spirit particles, reaching downwards until it arrived to the surface of the pathway, which was filled with people on each side.

"The guardian…now comes to us." Yamamoto turned to his fukutaicho and smiled.

As the light dissolved into thin air, the dark clouds were parted and once again, revealed the clear, blue sky. On the road, now landed a magnificent carriage pulled by two tawny stallions with large feathers on their proud heads. Four well-dressed soul reapers were guarding the sides and the back of the coach. It jogged smoothly towards the center of the city; as it passed, murmurs of curious dwellers dominated the atmosphere.

"There it goes." Yumichika murmured. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Nah. Do I have to answer that question?" Madare Ikkaku, the 11th squad's current third seat, glimpsed at the guy with the bob-hairdo.

"Er…anyway, I was rather hoping that what I see on the outside would be similarly beautiful on the inside."

"Guess so." Ikkaku rubbed his bald head, not understanding anything at all.

The carriage passed through the gates of Seireitei, leaving the crowds of people behind it. It halted to a stop as it reached the edge of the elegant, green carpet. One of the escorts had modestly opened the carriage's door.

"I can't feel any reiatsu at all." Rukia looked at Ichigo. "I have this strange feeling."

"Same here." Ichigo nodded. "But I don't think it's harmful."

From the coach, came out an elegantly dressed man in his 50's; his face was hard as a stone and his gray hair was ruffled. He had a small zanpakutou on his hand.

"I-is that him, Rangiku-san?" Hinamori tugged at Matsumoto's dress. "I can't feel his reiatsu…but I think he looks so strong…"

"Quit guessing." Rangiku stood her ground. "He doesn't look like one at all!"

Many were starting to discuss among themselves; eventually drowning off the silence from before. Abruptly, a voice boomed from nowhere.

"Ladies and gentlemen! This is where we end our welcome session, for our guest will be first introduced to our respectable captains…Good day to you!"

The carriage's escorts had gathered around, near to the door, and were careful enough not to expose the unknown visitor to anyone. Eventually, they performed shunpo altogether, vanishing into thin air.

"Not fair!" Ichigo snapped. "They're keeping the identity of the guardian to themselves!"

"Relax." Rukia grinned. "He'll be introduced to us after their banquet."

"Whaaat?!" The substitute shinigami seemed surprised. "How can they have a banquet…without even inviting us?!"

"Be quiet, fool!" The petite woman barked. "You just don't get it, do you?"

"What else is there to get? It's my stomach who's growling now!"

"Alright! Alright! No need to be angry when you're hungry!" She glanced. "Come, let's go back to the real world and ask for some of Orihime's cooking…"

"Er…thanks. But I'm not hungry anymore." He leaped on the roof.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Gotta go somewhere else." He disappeared from Rukia's sight.

"Whoa…he's sure is hungry."

The captains were properly seated on their places around the long banquet table. Exquisite dishes were served, and a big strawberry cake with white frostings stood in the middle.

"What's with the cake?" Shunsui asked the 13th squad's captain.

"I really don't know." Ukitake hushed in a whisper. "Maybe someone ordered it."

"Not too common for a formal banquet."Soi Fong interjected.

"Oh, so that interests you too, taicho?" Mayuri sneered.

"It's wonderfully baked and frosted…it looks so sweet." Unohana smiled.

Byakuya grunted.

"Oi…Toushiro, would you want a slice?" Ukitake ushered the small captain. "I know you like sweets…"

"Uh…not at all, Ukitake-taicho. I don't like sweets." Hitsugaya shook his head.

"I wonder how Yachiru could've liked it." Zaraki thought to himself."But I want it too…"

"Greetings!"

The captains went back to their serious positions, as Gen. Yamamoto entered the room. He went to his chair and gave them a smile.

"May I now introduce to you, our dear guest…"

Out from the gigantic door came in an elementary-aged girl with a remarkably fair-complexion; her eyes were protuberant as the moon and were very green like cut emeralds. She wore a shinigami's uniform but instead of a white underdress, she had a green one. A green sash with silver festoons was hanged on her shoulder. Three red shiny hairclips were fastened to her chestnut hair, which glistened whenever the light beamed on it.

"From the king's dimension…the guardian of the great east emerald gate…Fukiyose Shushuno-shosui!"

"Welcome!" The captains bowed according to their rankings.

"My warmest gratitude to you, dear captains, for inviting me to your banquet." She said in a light and modest voice. "I hope that we will know more of each other during my stay here in Seireitei."

"With that, may I now formally initiate our banquet? Have your fill, taichos." Yamamoto-sotaisho grinned, as he assisted the young guardian to her seat.

"Arigatou! Yamamoto-taicho!" She said.

"Please, have some of our banquet. We don't want to let our guest go hungry." He winked.

"Hai! I'll be happy to."

Author: We'll that's for chapter 2! Please review! I accept any comments, recommendations…and maintenance! Plz review so that I may have the inspiration to update soon!!...


	3. Chapter 3 The Fukutaicho

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…Tite Kubo does!

Author: sunny-baby-angel

Hello! Hi to all of you! Um…well…this is the 3rd chapter of this fanfic. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R! I'm unexplainably happy when someone gives me a review!

Chapter 3

"I heard the great banquet was over." Ichigo frowned."And those captains had not even bothered to invite us for the last minute!"

"Shut up!" Rukia smacked him on the head. "Haven't I given you a treat already? You even ate most of my share!"

They were having lunch at the recreational center along with Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Oi, why don't you two just eat peacefully?" Renji sighed as a glimpsed at Yumichika's plate. "Huh? Yumichika, you haven't touched your food at all."

Yumichika looked down at his plate. It was his favorite dish; layered by a rich and luscious sweet sauce, creatively garnished with colorful vegetable cuttings. A single rose-shaped tomato sculpture was placed in the center.

"I can't" He spoke. "It's too beautiful to be eaten."

"If you can't…" Ikkaku grunted. "Then I will!"

"Noooooooo!"

"They…really are weird." Ichigo gasped.

"Weirder than you are?" 6th squad's vice-captain smirked.

"You want to start something, red pineapple?!"

"Oh, really? Dumbass!"

"Grrrrr!!"

"Idiots!" Rukia yelled, causing the other costumers to stop and look at them.

"Sorry!" She bowed. "Just having little misunderstandings! Need not to worry!"

She gave Ichigo and Renji a fierce look. Immediately, Ichigo changed the subject.

"Um…Renji." Ichigo's voice lowered. "Any news about the guardian?"

Renji gave him a strange look.

"I can't see why you want to know about it."

"What about it?"

"Well." Renji rolled his eyes. "It isn't a substitute shinigami's concern."

"That's right." Ikkaku chipped in. "You better take care of your affairs in the real world."

"Aw, man." Ichigo scowled. "I was only asking if you were able to see him in person!"

"'Him' would not be an appropriate pronoun." A figure stood in front of their table.

"Urahara-san!"

"I see that you were having lunch together." He flicked his fan.

"Y-you?" Ichigo wondered. "What are you doing here?"

"To be specific, I'm here for a small business trip."

"Business trip? How-what about that pronoun thing you said earlier?"

"Oh, that." Urahara held his hat in place. "I guess it's for you to find out soon."

With that, he vanished into thin air.

"How could he just shunpo in the middle of a discussion?" The orange-haired soul reaper blurted out.

"Would there be anything fishy about this?" Rukia thought in the midst of Ichigo's complaints.

"Taicho!" Rangiku exclaimed as she rose from the sofa. "You came back!"

"Of course I came back!" Hitsugaya snapped. "And I presume that you were dozing from your duties!"

Matsumoto straightened herself.

"My apologies, taicho." She chuckled. "Okay! So how did the banquet go?"

"Nothing much." His eyebrow arched as he sensed something from the strawberry-blonde. To his confusion, she laughed.

"What is it?!"

"You had a strawberry cake with white frosting, didn't you?" She grinned. "Ya. White frostings on your face are sooo cute, taicho!"

He hasn't much idea that some of the frosting had stuck to his cheeks.

"My, my! Taicho's a kiddy mess!" She laughed as she held on to her stomach. "I can't take this anymore!"

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya gnarled as he rubbed his cheeks. "Go back to work, Matsumoto!"

"Alright, alright." She responded. "How did the guardian look like?"

"Well." He sat down. "That guardian…"

"Was he the one who had a small zanpakutou?"

"No. Not at all. I suggest you use 'she' rather than 'he'."

"Is that so?" Her eyes glimmered. "She's a female shinigami? It's good news then!"

"What's good about it?"

"It will raise the honor of the Women's Shinigami Association!"

"Yeah, right." He clasped his hands together. "I just can't believe that someone of her stature could gain such rank. I have read some books about guardians who were stronger than captains and, well, mature."

"Mature?" Rangiku scratched her head. "You mean she's…a child like you?!"

"Shut up." He closed his eyes to think. "To be sure of, I come to think were of the same age…and I sense a strange feeling about her."

"Aw…you like her, taicho?!" She chortled. "My, you are really getting mature yourself!"

"It's not like that!" He snapped. "It's that mystical spirit energy around her."

"If that's the case, I would like to see her then." Rangiku concluded. "And confirm her identity myself. Um…from your descriptions, taicho, I guess she won't be too hard to find!"

"Whatever." He grumbled.

"How do feel back home, Fukiyose-shosui?" Yamamoto-genryuusai said as he accompanied the little guardian in the balcony.

"Please don't call me that way, Yamamoto-taicho." She said sheepishly. "I'm not used to it, especially when you are the one doing so."

"Please be." He chortled. "You deserve the honor."

Her hair was swaying in the cool afternoon breeze. Her eyes viewed the whole of Seireitei from high.

"Seireitei…had changed a bit." She uttered. "But within my heart, it hasn't altered at all."

"Without a doubt, you are still that young, naïve fukutaicho whom I used to know so well."

Her eyebrow arched. He was indeed her captain.

"Taicho." It was a nostalgic sound. "I want to become a part of the Gotei 13 once again, at least for some time while I'm here."

"Huh?" Yamamoto did not betray surprise. "Why would you?"

"It's just…" She stammered. "I guess I missed the usual shinigami duties for a long time."

"How about your true mission?" He did not look at her. "I suppose its top secret that even I could not interfere with it."

"You are correct." She held to her sash. "But you know that the people were supposed to be informed that my stay here in Soul Society… would only be a mere vacation."

"As you wish." He smiled gently. "Well then, I'm going to assign bodyguards for you-"

"Whaaat?" She gasped. "Please, Yamomoto-sotaisho, I don't want to have any. I can take care of myself. I'm a guardian; therefore, I should be doing more bodyguard duties than anyone!"

"My…like I said, you never had changed."

"Well?" She searched an answer from his expression. "I won't have any escorts, right?"

"I cannot assure you, though. Just wait for future developments."

"Taicho!" She was rather annoyed.

Late in the afternoon, a messenger was almost knocking the 10th squad's door down.

"What are these foolish knockings about?!" Hitsugaya barked. He caught a glimpse of Matsumoto drowsing on her desk.

"Matsumoto!" He thundered.

"Wha-where am I?" She asked innocently." Oh! Good morning, taicho!"

"Matsumoto, you-"

"Hai! Hai! Sorry captain!" She stood and gave him a salute. "I am ready of any command!"

"Get the door!"

"Yessir!"

Matsumoto swung the door open and as she did so, the man behind it fell on the floor.

"Hmm? Are you okay?" Rangiku asked.

"Y-yeah." The man said, tears flowing from his bulging eyes. "I've been knocking for five hours straight!"

"Huh?" She wondered. "Taicho never opened the door himself?"

"I guess he's too busy to stay away from his paperwork!" He sneezed into his handkerchief.

"What's the commotion about?" Hitsugaya inquired. "Matsumoto, hurry with that!"

Rangiku bade the weary messenger goodbye as she closed the door. With her was a letter, none other than for the commander-in-chief himself.

"Taicho! How could you be so lazy and let a person die while knocking at our quarters?"

"Shut up."He retorted. "If you weren't snoozing around, it wouldn't have happened to him. Hurry now and hand me that letter."

The white-haired captain carefully ripped the seal and had started reading the note with full conception. His eyes moved to a faster pace as he was reaching the bottom part; he held the paper firmly.

"What's about it, taicho?" The strawberry-blonde asked.

"Quiet." He told her. "I'm not through with it yet."

Something written on the letter gave him a different, unrecognizable expression.

Sunny-baby-angel: Whoa…that's the chapter 3! Hoping for your reviews!Hello there, Kyouyan! Sorry about the heading I made back there in chap 2. Hello, readers! What do you think about the BenXGwen pairing among Ben 10 fanfics??


	4. Chapter 4 The Second Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach…'coz if I do…well, I'll add new characters!

Author: sunny-baby-angel

Please forgive my mistakes in the past…hahah…can't help them...sorry everyone…anyways, this is the edited chap 4, please bear with me…it could have lots of changes but I didn't delete the other parts…it was because I got confused with the chap 4 I passed earlier…please R&R! Hello to MAricris! Hope you review this one!!

Chapter 4

"That way, Ken-chan!" Yachiru gleefully exclaimed as she pointed to a manhole.

"Let's go that way! Hurry!"

The captain of the 11th squad, Zaraki Kenpachi, stopped in his tracks.

"You really sure?" He looked at the pink- haired fukutaicho.

"Why?" She sobbed. "You don't believe me, Ken-chan?"

"Is that strange reiatsu really that way?" The tall captain glimpsed at the narrow hole in front of them.

"Yep! That way!"

"Alright then."

With some help from Yachiru, Zaraki had finally managed to fit into the tiny opening. They reached the sewers and had started to continue their search.

"It's so dark!" Yachiru giggled.

"Where did the strong opponent go?" He spoke as he dashed in his fastest speed.

"Go straight! Go straight, Ken-chan!"

A bright light was ahead, devouring the two of them as they passed through its opening.

"Where is he now?" He was much eager, sensing that he was getting close.

"There! There!" Yachiru laughed. "He's inside that place!"

Yachiru had pointed to a huge candy shop which was painted with a bright pink hue.

"Let's go now!" She urged.

Right behind a candy store, a girl in a shinigami's clothing was currently viewing the place, as it was gradually choked with people, mostly children who were busy pointing at lollipops on display.

She smiled and disappeared with the wind.

Gen. Yamamoto was watching Seireitei from a high balcony when a figure appeared behind him.

"I've been expecting you." He said without turning around.

The darkened outline nodded silently.

"I assume that you had already agreed on this special mission –"He turned slowly. "There's no turning back, I remind you."

The figure did not speak; it was a quiet afternoon and no wind had blown at the moment.

"Do your best and accomplish it as long as you can. Do not fail me by any means."Yamamoto touched his beard. "You may now leave."

The person in a captain's robe had immediately vanished in the same way as it had arrived.

"We are here, Yamamoto-genryuusai." Matsumoto Rangiku, Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia stood together in the presence of the commander-in-chief.

"Very well." He sounded benevolent. "I suppose that you had already known the purpose of the call that I gave you? That you were specially chosen for this special task?"

"Hai, Yamamoto-sotaisho."

"As I recall it, I gave you the mission of escorting an heir from one of the four great houses to the human world for a high level and confidential purpose."Yamamoto looked at each of them. "But that is not your true mission."

Rukia's eyes widened in astonishment. She haven't quite expected the impact of the sudden change of the special command that they were about to accept. Rangiku and Renji had remained motionless.

"As high as your skills and experience at this point of time, I believe that you will be enough to carry out this simple task, that is, if you will accomplish it without dying first- and let the person whom you were supposed to guard to go into the hands of the enemy."

"Be early tomorrow." He glimpsed at the darkness of the outside. "This meeting is done."

"What did you find out?" Ichigo desperately asked the raven-haired girl.

"Be quiet, tawake!" Rukia blurted out. "I can't concentrate with what I'm working with!"

"As if your work's worth the concentration…"

Ichigo felt four consecutive stingy sketchbook slaps on his cheeks.

"Be grateful that I'm such in a good mood."She returned to her drawing. "I simply can't let some information to leak."

"The hell it would!" He grunted. "What would it matter if I know about that mission thing of yours?"

"Do you…"She suddenly looked up. "…really care about it?"

"Well." He said thoughtfully and scowled. "As your nakama, why wouldn't I?"

"Oh well." She sighed. "We were assigned a different task earlier, and it seems to be harder than the first one…"

"And Byakuya allowed you to?"

"Wha-of course!" Rukia gasped. "Byakuya-nii-sama…Why wouldn't he? I'm skilled enough!"

Ichigo made a light sneer.

"What are you sneering about?" She looked at him in disappointment. "I can take care of myself!"

"Aw, man." The carrot-top rubbed his head. "Whenever you say that…it's always some work for me."

"How dare you?! I didn't even ask you to help me out!"

"Whatever…" Ichigo stood up from his chair. "I'm going back to the real world. See you later."

Rukia stretched her arms and yawned. "He really is worried about me…damn…I'm not weak!"

"Yamamoto-ojisan!" Shushuno panted. "Please don't say you pushed through with it!"

Yamamoto gave her an annoyed look.

"My decisions here in Seireitei are highly respected, and I wish for you to do the same."

"B-but." Her voice was tainted with irritation. "Aren't my capabilities enough to protect myself?"

"I agree to that. But as much as I'm concerned-" He paused and deepened his brow. "Your zanpakutou was sealed by the Royal Guardian himself before you were sent…and you are forbidden to use it at any rate."

Her mouth twitched.

"I don't want to sacrifice anyone."

"It cannot be helped." Yamamoto clasped his cane."Aizen may have known of your existence, and could use your ability to nullify the four gates and locate King's dimension without much difficulty."

"That can never happen." She looked at her elder. "The King's key is the only way to enter the dimension; the guardian gates would be useless for him-"

"But useful in a way- if he will be able to destroy them altogether- at which point the King's gate will be visible for a few seconds." He spoke slowly. "And with those few seconds, he can unlock the gate with the King's key-"

"The King's key?" Her mouth gaped in astonishment."You are the only one who knows where it is. There is no way he could've-"

"He had acquired the knowledge of creating it."

"That's absurd! He will have to need 100,000 souls to complete a single one!"

"Exactly. And to do such, he will need to wipe out an entire town."

She stood there, motionless as if she were in deep thought.

"Right now, we all know what his capabilities could bring him-even to the extent of unseating the King himself if he's lucky enough."

Shushuno gazed her eyes.

"Tell me, Yamamoto-ojisan." She sighed with an air of disappointment. "There is no other way, is there?"

He nodded thoughtfully but a light scowl abruptly appeared on his face.

"You are still using that 'ojisan' on my name." He spoke slowly.

"As you know it." She sneered. "Whenever I'm annoyed, Yamamoto-ojisan."

"Why do we have to find her first?" Renji mumbled. "This is too weird."

"Keep your mind on the work, Renji!" Rukia retorted. "This is what Yamamoto-genryuusai had ordered us to do!"

"Oi, oi…you two are arguing again." Rangiku interjected. "Let's just concentrate…"

She made a serious look.

"And besides, I would like to see this person immediately."

"Let's go then, Rangiku-san." Rukia said.

"Right." Renji agreed.

"Let us separate ways…and if one of us finds him, inform the others immediately. The hell butterflies would be just as helpful."

Without second thoughts, the three flash-stepped into the air.

"This is a lot harder." The red-haired shinigami thought. "I can't even sense that 'strange' reiatsu Yamamoto-sotaicho informed us about."

He was leaping from one roof to another, southwest. As he passed, he noticed the unusual fall of the leaves. He increased his speed until…

"Damn!" He muttered as he toppled over a soul reaper."Watch where you're going!"

"Huh?" The person turned around, revealing such young features. Her lightly tan hair swayed

as she did so. "You have any problems with me?"

"Brat!"

"How dare you!" She retorted. "Even if I'm lacking some inches… you don't have the right to insult me!"

Renji considered her desperate actions towards him and captured a certain reminder from his memory. _She's a little quarrelsome when she's annoyed, especially_ _when you chance to bump her on the way._ This was the person whom Yamamoto-genryuusai had ordered them to find. Short, shoulder-length hair, green shinigami underdress and a notable pair of translucent jade eyes.

"I found you!" He exclaimed. "You're coming with me, whether you want it or not!"

"I'll give you a chance." She gave him a radiant smile before she dashed in lightning speed.

"What the-!"

"Rukia…Rangiku-san…I found her!" Renji alerted his comrades.

"Where are you now?" Rangiku gasped.

"Southwest from where we were earlier. Follow the path of the falling leaves."

"Roger!"

After a while, the others were able to keep up with him.

"Renji!" Rukia called from his left. "You've seen _her?"_

"Where is she?" The strawberry-blonde spoke from behind him.

Renji nodded ahead of him.

"She was ju-"

Suddenly, a bright blue light came forth from nowhere.

"Blue fire, crash down!"

"Damn it!" Renji hissed.

Fortunately, someone had managed to block the explosion before the three of them were hit.

"Huh?"

A shinigami in captain's robes was holding out his zanpakutou; but the most distinguishing attributes were his snow-white hair and a strangely short stature.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Stop this idiocy." His icy-blue eyes darted toward an empty space. "Show yourself."

A female shinigami with gray hair showed up.

"Y-you?" Renji stuttered in disbelief."Isane-san?"

Isane looked at them sheepishly. "Oi, sorry there…I was practicing my kido spells and I didn't see you coming…"

"Need not to worry." Rangiku stepped in. "Nobody got hurt, but well, it's still dangerous."

"Isane-san, this open space isn't a target area." Abarai reminded her.

"Sorry…" Isane bowed and blushed in embarrassment. "It was careless of me…But I swear I won't do it again."

"I won't write a report about this." Hitsugaya spoke. "As long as you leave this place immediately, and give no word about it."

"Certainly, taicho." She made a low bow. "My deepest apologies, everyone."

Isane Kotetsu vanished with her shunpo.

"You came to save us in time, taicho!" Rangiku grinned. "But you left your paperwork!"

"Shut up." Toushiro muttered. "I'm here for a special mission."

The young captain gazed his eyes around. "Have you seen her?"

"Who?" Rukia asked from behind.

"A guar-…a strange shinigami."

"I had." Renji said crossing his arms. "But she fled away from me."

Abruptly, a light voice came in from the back.

"You're looking for me?"

It was the same girl Renji had pursued earlier. Her skin was lustrous against the setting of the sun and her eyes were greener and larger.

"Y-you!" The pineapple-head blurted out. "Ha! I've found you…again!"

"How cuuuutttttteeee!" Rangiku exclaimed. "Wow! She's as small as you are taicho!"

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya snapped, and then turned his attention back to the stranger. "You finally showed yourself."

"Why wouldn't I?" She spoke carefully. "As a guardian, it's always a part of me to show up."

The others were dazed: the guardian!

"Guardian-sama!" Renji, Rukia and Rangiku made a bow. "Forgive us…we didn't know."

"That's alright."She smiled. "This is a part of your mission. I'd like to say my apologies about earlier."

Renji blushed in embarrassment. "No,no. Please guardian-sama, it is me who should ask for forgiveness for my rash attitude."

"Apology accepted, but before anything else, I would like you to call me by my name…Fukiyose Shushuno." She looked at each of them. "I would also like to know who you are."

"H-hai!" Renji bowed. "Renji Abarai, vice-captain of the sixth squad."

"Rukia Kuchiki of the thirteenth squad."

"Rangiku Matsumoto, vice-captain of the tenth squad."

"Okay!" She glanced at the young captain. "How about you, sho-taicho?"

Hitsugaya felt a pang of annoyance.

"Control it, taicho." Rangiku whispered in a gaily voice. "After all, she's high rank than you!"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, captain of the tenth squad." Hitsugaya said as he made a scowl. "From this day on you will be under my control."

"Wha-no!" She stepped back in bewilderment. "That's not going to happen…I'm your superior!"

"That is what Yamamoto-sotaicho had assigned to me, and accordingly you gave consent to it."

"I had never-"She tried to oppose him, obviously controlling her temper. "I won't yield to you!"

"Is that so?" He crossed his arms. "Yamamoto-genryuusai will surely hear about this…"

"What?! How dare you!" She snapped. "You can't treat me like this when you're only an inch taller!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Grrrr!"

Rangiku, Rukia and Renji sighed. _Kids…they really are troublesome…_

"Man, this will be… _hard_." Renji thought.

S-B-A: Well that's chap 4! Please review!! Just press that 'submit' button….please??


	5. Chapter 5 The Third Seat

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach…oh well, helloo there Tite Kubo!!

Author: sunny-baby-angel

Hellooo!! I'm back! This is the fifth chapter for this fanfic! I'm kinda busy with school so I had a seldom time to write it…gosh, I'm afraid about the result of this one! I would like to express my thanks to those who reviewed chapter 4 the last time….I'm hoping that you would also review this time! Helloo there Maricris! She's a great friend of mine and also a member of …she's really good with reviewing…Please R&R!

Chapter 5

"Shut up." Hitsugaya scowled in irritation. "You are coming with us, whether you approve of it or not."

"How dare you to command me like that?!" Shushuno retorted. "You should know how to respect – "

She halted as Rangiku and Renji held her arms.

"What are you doing? Abarai? Matsumoto-san?"

Rukia went forward from behind them.

"We have been ordered to take you with us, guardian-sama." She made a bow. "Our apologies."

"You also, Kuchiki-san?" She arched an eyebrow, and then stared back at the white-haired captain.

"Chiisai-taicho! This is getting far!"

_Be calm. Be calm._

Hitsugaya turned around, obviously angered at the recent remark she made.

"This is an order directly from Yamamoto-genryuusai." He said in an annoyed tone. "Take her to the 10th squad headquarters."

"Whaaaaaat?!"

Shushuno felt sweat streaming down her face as her eyes became rounder. They were inside the tenth division's barracks, when the sudden bloodcurdling scream had alarmed the night guards within Seireitei. Fortunately, Matsumoto was able to nullify the alert in time.

"What? Just what did you say?"

"I said." Hitsugaya sat back in his swivel chair, closing his eyes. "Until you get the permission to return to your original post, you shall serve under me with the position of a third seat."

"How can you even make a decision like that?" She said irritatingly. "What about the current third seat? Don't you even consider his feelings?"

"To say it briefly, he had his vacation leave." The 10th's captain gave her a cold stare. "And you are to replace him for the mean time."

"H-how annoying!" She gnarled. "You can't give me a lower position than my own! If you follow the shinigami process, I should have taken a captain's position instead and made you fukutaicho!"

"You have the nerve…I see." He said slowly. "But you cannot deny the fact that you are now under my command."

She made a frustrated gesture.

"And I have every possible control over you as the situation calls it. Do you get it, 3rd seat Fukiyose?"

"I would never!-"

"Do you get it, 3rd seat Fukiyose?" His icy-blue eyes were fixed on her.

"I…"

Shushuno felt his spirit energy filled with an overpowering authority over her. It was drowning her pride, and for the first time she had involuntarily submitted to it.

"H-hai." She responded quietly as her gaze stooped low.

Hitsugaya did not betray surprise. But it was an unnecessary expression to show. He regained his posture.

"You will immediately start your duties tomorrow. You now may leave."

When Shushuno left, her face was masked by a different expression that was completely distinct from the others, since the first time she arrived in Soul Society.

"What a pain." Toushiro mumbled as he returned to his paperwork.

"Congratulations, Shushuno-sama!" The strawberry blonde exclaimed."I'm so glad that taicho didn't devour you in the process!"

"D-devour?" The green-eyed girl looked at her with confusion.

"Well, you know, he's really like a monster when he's angry like that." She beamed. "But don't worry, I'll help you around!"

"Like you would." Renji muttered.

"Just what did you say, Abarai?"

"Nah. Forget about it." Renji gulped down the whole contents of his cup. "More sake pleeaasssee!!"

"Oi, Renji!" Rukia snatched his cup. "You are so drunk!"

"R-Rukia…" He slurred. "Give that baaaacckk…or I'll give you a hu-"

She gave him a quick slap on the cheek.

"Ow! W-what was that fooooooor?" He said before he slumped on the floor.

"H-he looks so scary…" The youngest of the group said quietly.

"Don't worry about him." Rangiku gave her a gentle pat on the head. "He's just drunk."

"Yeah. Sorry about earlier when we forced you to come with us." Rukia said.

"It's alright." Shushuno made a faint smile. "I know that little captain made you to."

Rangiku and Rukia looked at each other. The guardian had suddenly became sullen, not her usual self at all. She should have argued, as they would expect from the time they took her to the recreational center.

_Did taicho do something to her? _Rangiku thought. _Oh no! He can't! He just can't!_

Rangiku pulled Rukia closer and whispered something in her ear. Rukia reacted in a way that a red blush had apparently appeared on her face.

"W-what are you talking about, Rangiku-san?" Rukia stared at the vice-captain. "That's too horrible!"

"We still don't know the capabilities of taicho. Being a captain, one must have numerous of these secret abilities!"

"B-but they're too young!"

"But we cannot reject the possibility! How can you explain her different behavior the moment she stepped out of his office?"

The girl across them had noticed the ruckus that Rangiku and Rukia were unconsciously making. She noticed that Rukia was heavily blushing while Rangiku kept whispering, and at the same time glancing at her curiously. She felt her hairs standing on their ends.

"No!" She said in a loud voice. The people stared back at her, their faces confused and irritated.

"S-sorry! Please don't mind me!"

"Shushuno-sama, are you okay?" Rukia asked.

"Is there something bothering you, Shushuno-chan?" Rangiku made a serious look-until she let out a giggle.

"Did taicho do something to you?"

"Wha-?! No! Of course nothing!" She retorted. "What were you thinking, Rangiku-fukutaicho?! And mind the way you call me! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Oi, oi…there's nothing to be scared about it…" The strawberry blonde teased. "Right, Shushuno-sama?"

"Matsumoto, I warn you!" She gasped, slightly flushing.

"Oh, you sound like taicho!"

"No, I don't!"

"Shushuno-sama… you're blushing!"

"I'm not!"

"Look at you! You look so tensed!"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"No, you're not…"

"That's it, Matsumoto! I'm going out of here!" She thundered slamming the door behind her, at the same time silencing everyone inside the recreational center.

"Rangiku-san, you overdid it." Rukia gasped. "Now she's angry…"

"Well, at least she's her normal self again…"

"So, do you really think…something happened? Like that…?"

"Of course not! They are too young!" She grinned. "I was only trying to give her mood back."

"But-" Rukia gave her a look. "It's so mean…"

"Don't worry about it, Rukia-san. She's just confused with herself."Rangiku smiled. "The thing we're going to worry about… is how we'll be able to get Abarai-san from his drunken state."

Rukia nodded.

"Let's leave her alone for a while. She'll be fine."

The night was particularly moonless, for only the twinkling stars had adorned the black, velvet sky as Shushuno went out in the open.

_What is happening to me?_

She was walking along the alleys of Seireitei. The city was strangely silent at the moment, which was quite different from what she expected.

_Seireitei. How long had I been away from it? 100? No…150 years ago…_

It's been a long, long time since she stayed in the city. It was before the Vizards came into the picture…or when that strange-looking person became Yamamoto's vice-captain…as her replacement.

She was Shushuno Fukiyose, the 1st squad's fukutaicho 150 years ago, until she accepted her call from the Royal Guardian to become the East Emerald gate's keeper in the gate dimension. It was a dream which came true…though it took her some time to fully realize it. With her level advancement, she was able to distinct herself from the other shinigami and was able to live in the gateway dimension, along with the other three guardians.

_Forget about yesterday. Think for today._

She placed those thoughts away, knowing that she had been given a task to fulfill. It was a top-secret case that Yamamoto-sotaicho was not even allowed to interfere. She would have wanted to tell him about it, since he was her only confidante in Seireitei. All the friends she knew were long gone…and dead.

_Glum thoughts._

She continued her stride as heavy clouds were starting to conceal the stars, which were her only source of light. She made her steps faster and as she did so, she felt a sinister presence hovering behind her. She turned around and found nothing. Annoyed, she resumed her way to…where was she going anyway?

"If only I could release my zanpakutou…" She thought. "Suzumikyaku can bring me to any place I want to…even back to the gateway dimension I came from."

Some meters away from her, she sighted a light coming from a wooden house. An aromatic scent of cooking was reaching out to her.

"I'm…so hungry." She held to her stomach. "I actually haven't eaten anything since this morning!"

"This is my chance. No one would surely turn me away…a poor, lost and hungry girl knocking on one's door…" She made a smile. "And besides, I'm really starved!"

She ran on…and stumbled on someone. She looked up. Icy-blue eyes met her emerald ones.

"What are you doing here?" Hitsugaya glared at her."Third seat Fukiyose?"

Immediately, she straightened herself.

"Nothing, chiisai-taicho."

"That's Hitsugaya-taicho to you." He said annoyingly. "You should know how to respect your captain."

"What's wrong with it?" She spoke slowly. "You really are small…besides, the other captains are a lot taller."

"Shut up." He snapped. "If you're going to call me that way, I'm afraid I'll have to call you…kooni-san."

"Kooni? Whaaat?" She gasped. "How dare you call me an imp?!"

"That's just the deal. It's implemented even if you don't want it."

"Grrr…"

"You still hadn't answered my question, Fukiyose." His eyebrow was arched.

"It's none of your business!" She walked past him when he suddenly spoke.

"Don't go to that place." He said. "It's a slaughter house here in Rukongai district. You might not want to go inside."

She felt her mouth trembling. Surely, she didn't want to see any blood that night.

"Goodness! I was only trying to ask them for a place to stay for the night." She lied. "Thanks to you, Hitsugaya-taicho, I have to go and look for another."

**"**You don't have a place to stay?" He asked but his face was expressionless.

"Go ahead and mock me." She scowled. "Then leave me alone!"

"A captain's duty is to look after his subordinates."He crossed his arms. "Even if it's too troublesome."

"What do you mean?"

S-B-A: Well folks that's chap 5! Hope you do R&R! Just press that 'submit review' button!! My heart will rejoice!


	6. Chapter 6 The Paperwork

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach at all! But I do own my OC! Heheh…

Author: sunny-baby-angel

Hello! It's been a long time since I had written the other chap…but here it is! Hi there Maricris!! Please don't be so mean to meeee! It breaks the candy I'm eating! Heheh…Well, please read on and I'm hoping you would do R&R…please??

Chapter 6

The white haired captain had stopped in his tracks. Shushuno followed.

"Where are we now?" She inquired with a hint of irritation.

"The tenth division's barracks." He snorted. "You want a place to stay, correct?"

"I hate to agree…but yes."

"Then stay here." Hitsugaya ordered. "And if you can, do some paperwork before going to sleep."

"What?"

Good night." He vanished with his shunpo.

"This-is-bad." She frowned. "All I ever want is somewhere to sleep – and now I get a bunch of paperwork!"

She rolled her eyes and yawned.

"But I guess I'll take a night walk first."

Straightening herself, she started for the door.

"What the-?!" Her eyes widened in confusion. "It's locked! How dare that dwarf do this to me?!"

Shushuno stepped back.

"I guess it needs a little demon magic." She grinned.

But before she could even do so, she spotted a small picture on the door she was about to blow up.

"Huh?" She got closer and squinted her eyes for the better view. "Ya-yamamoto-genryuusai?!"

"What's the meaning of this?!" Her hands trembled at the sight of the old shinigami who was winking and having the "v-fingers" sign."I-is ojisan…g-g-gay?! Noooooooooooooooooooooo!!"

"No! This is too impossible! "She gasped as her sweat flowed endlessly from her brow. "It can't beeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

She held the picture weakly that it dropped on the floor with its other side facing her. There was a note on it.

"Huh?" She picked it up, still traumatized. "W-w-what's this note? A-a-another revelation?! And what's with the neatness and incredible handwriting?!"

She read on.

"Third Seat Fukiyose: You are not allowed to go out no matter what. This door is locked, the keys are with me. If you plan to blow this door up, I will assure you that Yamamoto-soutaicho will know of it, as seen in this picture. And you will have to pay for another door and buy us an insurance plan for the damaged property. You will also have to add for our division's budget. Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Grrr!" She scowled. "I really don't like his ideas! He's even using Yamamoto's face to scare me off! It's sooo unfair!"

"I'm not a violent person." She closed her eyes. "But I'll see to it that I'll have revenge in the morning!"

She slumped on the sofa where Matsumoto used to doze off. She sighed.

"If this will keep going, I'm afraid I won't be able to accomplish my mission immediately."

She shrugged.

"And if I get too concentrated with my mission, they'll find out about it." She thought. "I guess I'll have to stick with the 'third seat officer' thing for a while…then do my part when they are already comfortable having me around".

"For this spare hour…" She mumbled. "I'd do all these paperwork by myself! Modesty aside, I was the best paperwork doer in the shinigami academy before I graduated!"

"Tomorrow I shall have my investigation about Yamamoto's true identity…I hate to do it…but this is for his own good and for Seireitei! I'll make him straight again – even if it requires my life!"

The crickets were chirping peacefully.

"Gosh, this will be a looooong night…."

She yawned.

Matsumoto Rangiku was running from north to south with panic in her polar eyes.

"Get me the captain! Get me the captain!" She gasped.

"What's wrong Matsumoto-fukutaicho?" Asked a concerned seated officer.

"Something implausible had occurred in our headquarters!" She said. "And I was even the first one to see it with my own eyes!"

Suddenly, Hitsugaya appeared before them in his white haori.

"What's the entire ruckus about, Matsumoto?"

"Forgive me, taicho." She responded. "But there is an unbelievable happening which occurred in the tenth division for the first time!!"

Hitsugaya needed no further explanation. Without another second, he shunpo-ed to their division's barracks.

"If this had something to do with Fukiyose, I'll get her for it." He mumbled.

"Everyone! Let's proceed to our headquarters!" Matsumoto ordered her subordinates.

They stood in the doorway, their colors fading away.

"Who could've done this?"

"It's so impossible!"

"I feel like crying! Huhuhu…"

"Calm down." The strawberry blonde said. "Taicho might have some lead to this case, right taicho?"

Hitsugaya glared at her.

"Is this the core of all that ruckus you've been spreading in the morning, Matsumoto?!"

The young captain snapped.

"Why? What's wrong about it, taicho?"

"Someone had obviously accomplished every paperwork of this division in one night! What's so shocking about it?"

"That's it! Like you said, captain!"

"W-what did I say?" He gave them a surprised look.

"All our paperworks were done! We don't have anything to do today!"

"What?"

"It only means a whole day vacation!" Rangiku grinned and hugged her captain tightly. "Everyone, let's go and enjoy our day! Bye, taicho!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

On the other hand, Shushuno was whistling to herself as she walked along the Seireitei paths. She laughed to herself. It was an accomplishment. And her escape was even unrecognizable! The moment Matsumoto entered was when she used her shunpo to get out from the barracks easily without being traced.

To her annoyance, her stomach rumbled.

"Oh gosh, I really haven't had a single bite since yesterday. All I ever discovered t the tenth division was bottles of sake hidden in the captain's desk. Gee, I never knew Hitsugaya was such a drunkard..."

She stopped to a nearby sweets shop.

"Gee, candies!" Her eyes widened, and then she stepped away. "I'm not a kid anymore…and I don't need candies to satisfy my hunger!"

She walked further, this time feeling dizzy. To her dizziness, she stumbled on someone.

"Oi, oi…careful there." An orange-haired boy propelled her to her feet.

"My apologies." She straightened herself. "I didn't see you."

"Don't worry about it." The taller one said. "You look frail, you okay?"

"F-f-frail?!" She looked at him. "I'm not! Look at me! Do I look frail?"

"Yes." He creased his brow.

Shushuno fell in embarrassment.

"Er, thanks a lot." She frowned.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The boy said as he reached out his hand to help her up for the second time.

"Fukiyose Shushuno." She took his and stood up.

"Are you new here?" He asked. "I haven't seen a kid like you around here."

"K-k-kid?! Look here." She pointed to her clothes and to her face."Does a kid look like this?"

"Y-yeah." Ichigo replied. "You're just an inch smaller than Toushiro, which I presume is a kid."

"Hmph!" She crossed her arms. "Don't compare me with that little, no-goody folk captain."

"Geez, you sound like you know him."

"You are correct. As a matter of fact, I'm currently working under squad 10's division as their third seat."

"That's strange…Rangiku-san haven't mentioned any new seated officer."

Shushuno made an annoyed look.

"Yo, Shushuno-chan." He said. "I think you should be going to where you are headed to, this place is quite risky for a little girl."

"C-c-chan? Little girl?!" She gasped. "I told you before! I'm not young! I could be even 20 times older than you are!"

"So what do you suggest?" He scratched his spiky hair. "Should I call you granny?"

"Noooooooo!" She crossed her arms in front f her face. "Don't call me that! Shushuno would be informal – and I expect formality. Fukiyose would be too formal and I don't want to be called a blow tube, which is the meaning of it. Shushuno-san is perfect!"

Ichigo squinted his eyes.

"It doesn't fit you at all." He murmured.

She slapped her forehead.

"You should be used to it." She made a faint smile. "I'm going now, thanks for the help!"

Shushuno vanished into thin air.

"She really is small." Ichigo thought.

Hitsugaya sat in his swivel chair, arms crossed.

"I had underestimated her ability." He thought. "…in the field of paperwork…if this continues, squad 10 will deteriorate without the cooperation of the others."

"What should I do now?" He closed his eyes. "Yamamoto-sotaicho had firmly ordered me to keep her in one place but paperwork had not even worn her out…I must think of another difficult task for her to accomplish."

He stood up and started pacing the floor.

"With the paperwork done, I don't have anything else to do, thanks to her." He frowned. "She even went away without asking for permission or even introducing herself to her other coordinates."

"I'll have to do something." His icy-blue eyes viewed the quiet room, no one had entered the office since the time Matsumoto announced the sudden one day vacation.

"Matsumoto, you are so gonna work overtime tomorrow, and same goes for Fukiyose." He shrugged. "Why does it have to be me to have such lazy and over-industrious subordinates? Why?!"

"I'll have that guardian's submission. With my own force."

Shushuno was leaping quickly on the rooftops to find somewhere for her to find some food. Abruptly, a memory from her past came to her senses.

"That's it!" She clapped her hands. "I'll see if he's still there!"

Ukitake Jushiro, the thirteenth squad's captain was drinking green tea in his quarters, along with Shunsui.

"What a fine day it is." Shunsui muttered. "Except for the fact that we had green tea."

"Green tea is good for our health." Jushiro smiled. "You should start in becoming a role model to your subordinates now that were getting a little older."

"Well…" Shunsui said thoughtfully. "It couldn't be helped..."

Imagine the shock they had when a girl had shunpo-ed in front of them without prior warning.

"U-ukitake…" Shunsui gasped. "I think I'm going to have a heart attack…"

"Calm down, Shunsui. It's not very like you." Ukitake said. "It's only Shushuno."

Shushuno gave them the more surprised look.

"Ukitake-sama…you still remember me?"

S-B-A: Heheh…that's it…that's chap 6…hope you have some comments for that and recommendations too! Please R&R!! Kudasai!! Arigatou, mina!!


	7. Chapter 7 The Cake

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach…heheh…it goes for anyone who isn't Tite Kubo

Author: sunny-baby-angel

Hello! School's really tough for me…geez I ran out of ideas again on how in the world I'm going to write this chapter…but anyways, here it is!! Hello Maricris!! Are you okay? Please don't forget to read and review!!

Chapter 7

"Of course!" Ukitake cheerfully beamed."Don't mind Shunsui…he's just a little nervous."

"Oh…that's great!" Shushuno felt a sweep of relief.

She bent down to look at Shunsui's fainted figure. "Geez, he really fainted…"

Ukitake looked up. "It's been a long time, Shushuno since I've seen you."

"Um…you know Ukitake-sama that guardians are only allowed to have their free time once in a hundred years."

"You still are calling me with that formality." The thirteenth squad's captain said as he sipped his tea.

"Well…er…I really don't know how to call you anything else. "Her eyebrow arched. "And besides, I really like calling you master."

"You don't have to." Ukitake made her to seat down. "After all, you're already a great guardian who I believe is a lot stronger than me now."

"P-please don't say that Ukitake-sama!" Her eyes widened. "You are, after all, the one who taught me a lot."

"Ah." He smiled. "You still remember the time when Shunsui and I were your seniors… and you were our apprentice."

"Hai." She responded as she received a cup from Ukitake. "It brings a lot of memories."

"It really took us some time to have you to _even_ hold your zanpakutou." Ukitake said thoughtfully. "We had to run around to catch you; luckily, Shunsui was able to contact everyone in the academy to tie you up."

"Please don't remind me of that." She flushed. "Uh…Ukitake-sama…"

"What is it?" He gave a confused look.

"I…er…" She flushed even more when suddenly her stomach made a rumble.

Ukitake laughed. "I definitely know what you want."

* * *

"Where did that brat went?" Hitsugaya mumbled as he leaped along the rooftops. "I swear she'll regret everything when I find her."

Slowing down to a stop, he noticed an orange-haired boy waving at him.

"Yo, Toushiro!" He called.

Hitsugaya landed in front of the carrot top.

"That's Hitsugaya-taicho to you." He crossed his arms. "What are you doing here, Kurosaki?"

"Toushiro…I've seen you haven't changed…" He grinned. "Or grown for a bit."

"Shut up." The young captain snapped. "How many times do I have to remind you about properly addressing me?"

"Well, if you look at that." Ichigo said. "You really resemble that girl I saw earlier…regarding the height."

"What?" Toushiro looked at him. "A girl? Describe her."

"Uhh..let me see…" He scratched his spiky hair. "Short like you."

Toushiro held the hilt of his zanpakutou.

"Alright, alright." Ichigo waved his hands. "She had beige hair and two red clips on her hair worn like Orihime's, plus another one at the back. She was wearing a strange kimono…it's kinda different."

"You made a good description of her. Now, where was she going?"

"I really don't know, she just shunpo-ed and vanished. I really can't tell her reiatsu from the others."

"He's useless." Hitsugaya thought.

"But do you at least know where she could've been?"

"I guess she was going to look for something to eat, since she looked that she haven't eaten for a while." He squinted his eyes. "Wait- isn't she from your division?"

"Yes. You don't need to interfere." He made a last look. "My gratitude to you."

Hitsugaya shunpo-ed in the air.

"What do we have there?" Ichigo thought. "Two kids acting mature at the same time."

"What a pain."

* * *

Ukitake watched as Shushuno hungrily but _with extreme formality_.

"You really don't have to be so formal, Shushuno." He said.

"It can't be helped, Ukitake-sama." She gave a worried look. "I can't help but bring all those formalities I learned in the past. Besides…"

She sipped her tea.

"You are a captain…you need every respect and formality."

Shunsui snored.

"He's sleeping!" Shushuno said.

"Well, he got sleepy drinking all those herbal teas I made him. " The white-haired shinigami chuckled. "Don't mind him. Here, have some dessert."

Ukitake handed her a slice of strawberry cake with white frosting.

"M-m-my favorite!" She exclaimed. "Did you bake it, Ukitake-sama?"

"Yes. I was trying out my baking skills since I was just resting around."

Shushuno made a bite.

"H-how did it go?" Jushiro made an anxious look.

"It's…it's…" She was teary. "It's…it's…"

Jushiro gulped.

"Delicious!!" Shushuno made two thumbs up.

But it was too late, Ukitake fainted on the floor.

"Noooo! Ukitake-sama!!"

* * *

Not from afar, Hitsugaya heard the terrifying scream.

"Over there!"

He made his fastest way to Ukitake's quarters.

"What's going on here, Ukitake-taicho?!" He inquired as he slid the door open.

His cold stare met with the befuddled eyes of the person he was looking for.

"Damn it, Fukiyose!" He hissed. "What did you do with the two captains?!"

"I-I don't know…" her voice trailed off. "Ukitake-sama f-fainted…"

"Get them to the 4th squad, immediately!"

"Hai!"

Hitsugaya haven't lowered his temper yet when a hand had gripped his haori.

"Relax, Hitsugaya-san." It was Shunsui.

"Kyouraku-taicho…" He sounded a bit confused. "What's happened here?"

"It's nothing. " The captain in pink straightened himself. "I was only sleeping and Ukitake just need some rest. Shushuno-chan was only eating Ukitake's newly baked cake as you can see."

"Cake?" Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched. He looked at Shushuno who was holding a small saucer with a strawberry cake and white frosting on it.

"It's… delicious…" Ukitake had suddenly woken up. "I'm sorry to alarm you, Shushuno. And also to you, Shiro-chan."

"Sh-Shiro-chan?" Shushuno can't help but chuckle.

"Don't laugh, Fukiyose." Hitsugaya crossed his arms. "Damn you."

"Please don't trouble any longer." Ukitake said. "Here Shiro-chan, accept my apology with these…"

Ukiatke was handing him with a large sack of candies.

"Don't forget to share it with Shushuno!" He beamed. "Kyouraku and I will be going ahead of you, so please don't be afraid to ask for anything to eat."

"Goodbye!"

Shushuno felt her blood was going to freeze as she felt some dark reiatsu glowing from her captain. She quietly tiptoed her way to the door.

"Where are you going, Fukiyose?!"

"I…er…gonna have some walk…" She chirped.

He faced her; his darkened face was unrecognizable. He was holding his zanpakutou.

"You are gonna pay…" His voice was light. "Sit in the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

"Aaaaah!" Shushuno ran for dear life.

* * *

On the other hand, Ukitake's quarters became a block of ice.

Ukitake felt a tinge of discomfort as he shunpo-ed in the air.

"What's the matter, Jushiro?" Shunsui inquired.

"I just felt something worrying me…" He smiled. "It's nothing."

* * *

"Damn it, Fukiyose!" He gained after her. "Stop where you are!"

"Why would I do that?" She gasped. "I'll die!"

"Then fight me with what you got!"

"Are you serious?!" She blinked. "You can't challenge a superior."

"Are you inflicted by amnesia or are you just plain dumb to forget that you are currently under me?"

"How dare you!" She gnarled and thought. "Geez, he's really angry! He's sure a hothead!"

"Why are you so fuming with anger? I've done nothing wrong!"

"Shut up." He closed his eyes and stopped. Shushuno halted in her tracks.

"Why are you angry?"

"Forget it." He sheathed his zanpakutou back and walked away.

"W-what?! After you almost killed me?"

He vanished.

"Huh?"

"I'm here you idiot." He was indeed behind her, two feet away.

"What?" But before she could even say anything, Hitsugaya had already carried her on his shoulder.

"You are coming with me to prevent you from doing your mischief again."

"Why you imp! Drop me! Leave me alone!"

Hitsugaya dropped her. BLAG!

"Ouch! How could you?!" She rubbed her head.

"You told me to drop you, correct?" He frowned.

"This will be war!!" Shushuno screamed in her thoughts.

S-B-A: well, that's chap 7 how'd it go?? Please don't forget to review! Please tell me what I should do to make this story wonderful!! Please review!!


	8. Chapter 8 The Crush

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!

Author: sunny-baby-angel

Hello! I was really happy for you who reviewed my work the last time…I guess I need to exert more effort into it…but I'm always busy, to start off this time in line with school…anyways, please read and review!

Chapter 8

"What the heck?!"

Shushuno found herself tied to one of the posts on the balcony of Hitsugaya's quarters (A/N: Hitsugaya's quarters in this fic may resemble that of Ukitake's). All that she could remember was that she had fallen asleep next to this particular post while waiting for Hitsugaya to fetch the paperwork she was supposed to accomplish that evening.

"Aargh! How dare that super midget tie me up?!" She thought. "I didn't even do anything! I followed his orders as they are!"

"So you are awake." The white haired captain slid the door open from the inside. He was bringing a bunch of papers in his arms.

"You really don't have to tie me up!" She retorted while struggling.

"For a person as yourself…" He said. "Prevention is better than cure."

"Whaa-you're treating me as a disease?!" She snapped. "You needn't to worry anymore because I'm leaving you now!"

"Leave?" He spoke coolly. "Let me remind you that you haven't fulfilled the rest of your responsibilities yet."

"Yeah, right." Shushuno thought. "I haven't yet accomplished my mission even for a grain of progress!"

"What do I care?" She replied. "I'm through! I'm leaving for good!"

"My kido will do well with this frail rope!" She thought merrily as her hands started to glow with spirit energy.

"Don't bother." He crossed his arms. "That rope won't go off with a claptrap kido especially from a brat like you are."

"Shaddap!" She retorted. "Don't underestimate my capabilities, you midget!"

"And since when did you learn in telling me to shut up?" He frowned. "I thought that guardians were supposed to be free from using impolite words."

"It's only because of your influence that I was able to speak of these inappropriate words!"

"Can you at least stay quiet?!" He had an angry vein on his head. "You are destroying the peace in the middle of the night!"

"Ha! Now who's noisy?!" She gnarled.

"Shut up!" He retorted. "Wasn't it you little brat who started it?!"

"Little brat?! Would you mind measuring your height first before measuring mine?!"

"Speak for yourself!" His face got closer. "You can't even surpass the single inch that I have!"

"Oh yeah?! Then that's your only advantage over me!" She blocked his forehead with her own.

"Who would think that you're even a guardian in your powerlessness?"

"And who would even think you're even a captain in your heightlessness?"

"Grrr!"

Unexpectedly, Matsumoto puffed out of nowhere like a fairy godmother.

"Oh! What do we have here?" She chuckled.

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya and Shushuno said in unison.

"Taicho and Shushuno-chan arguing? Kawaii!!!"

Hitsugaya and Shushuno broke from their quarrel as Matsumoto smiled.

"You were also sooo close with each other!!!"

"Shut up, Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya scowled. "Why are you here?"

"Oh! I was just worried since I heard two kids arguing over here so went to investigate!"

"K-k-k-kids?" The prodigy stuttered.

"But why is Shushuno-chan tied up?" The strawberry blonde asked. "Ah! I see! Taicho was trying to seduce you, Shushuno-chan, was it?"

"Whaa-no!" Shushuno gasped as a red slash was visible on her face.

Hitsugaya, on the other hand was also noticeable with tiny pink tints on his face.

"MATSUMOTO!!!"

* * *

"What was that bloodcurling scream?" Renji thought as he was delivering some paperwork to the 6th division's office.

"Good evening, Kuchiki-taicho!" He greeted as he pushed open the door.

"Lieutenant, why are you still here?" He said calmly.

"Err, I was just delivering this done paperwork before I leave." He said. "Is there anything else that you want me to do, taicho?"

"Nothing else." He paused from writing. "But if you want me to spar with you…"

"Err…I guess I should be going now." Renji went out as he sweat-dropped. "Man, Kuchiki-taicho is so scary this evening."

Byakuya left his seat and stared outside from the window.

"A quiet night." He thought. "A good night walk will do."

* * *

"Anyway, what's wrong with you, Shushuno-chan?" Matsumoto asked the tied shinigami.

"Nothing's wrong with me!" She gasped and said in almost a whisper. "It was just that midget who-"

"Who you're calling super midget?!" Hitsugaya thundered.

"Speaking of the midget." Shushuno frowned.

"Matsumoto, I command you to look after her while I do some of the paperwork." He told the busty lieutenant.

"Hai, taicho!" She made a small salute. "I'll take care of you for a while, Shushuno-chan!"

"I understand." She lowered her head.

"So, taicho, where are you going to stay?" Rangiku asked.

"Right here." Hitsugaya sat beside the post where Shushuno was tied.

"What's the idea of you _still_ staying here?" Shushuno spoke impatiently.

"I'm staying here since Matsumoto's a bit friendly with you."

"So what if Rangiku-san's friendly with me?"

"Nothing, but safety comes first before prevention."

"Grrr!"

"For the mean time, I'll be doing some of this paperwork…" Hitsugaya said as he took out his pen and started to write.

"Isn't that my paperwork?" Shushuno inquired.

"It isn't, you idiot." He scowled. "It's mine! Get it? Now get some sleep and don't mind me!"

"How am I gonna sleep in this situation?" She retorted. "It suffocates me, dunce!"

"Easy there, kids, you might hurt yourselves!" Matsumoto laughed.

Hitsugaya gave her a look that could kill.

"Ah! So-ka! I think we should calm the angry vent and have a night walk!"

"Night walk?"

* * *

"Ahhh! It's so wonderful!" Rangiku exclaimed as she stretched her arms. "The moon is so bright and the breeze is so cool!"

"Can't you enjoy without any noise?" Hitsugaya said.

"Hmm." Shushuno sniffed the air. "How fragrant!"

"I guess the flowers are blooming this evening." Rangiku said.

"Is that so, Matsumoto-san?" Shushuno asked.

"Maybe? But it would be better if we had brought some sake on the way here!"

"Matsumoto, you-" Hitsugaya snapped.

"I was only kidding, taicho!"

"What is the ruckus about?" A voice called out from behind them.

The three turned their heads.

"Kuchiki-taicho!"

"What took you here in the middle of the night?" He inquired with a calm tone.

"We apologize if we caused some noise, Kuchiki-taicho." Hitsugaya said in defense.

"Nothing to worry, Hitsugaya-taicho." He said. Abruptly, his eyes shifted to Shushuno who was as red as a tomato. "And who is she?"

"She's our temporary 3rd seat."

"I see." He turned his back. "I shall be going now if you don't mind."

He disappeared with his shunpo.

Matsumoto made a sigh of relief.

"Kuchiki-taicho always gives me the creeps…" She said as she held her chest.

"What's happening to you, Fukiyose?" Hitsugaya looked at the flushing girl. "Why are you red as a tomato?"

"It's…" She lowered her head. "It's nothing! What do you care?"

"Ahh…" Matsumoto gave her a little push. "You like Kuchiki-taicho, don't you?"

She blushed even more.

"Wh-who said I had a crush on him!" Shushuno retorted. "It was only before..."

"Ha! You admitted it yourself!" The strawberry blonde planted her hands on her hips. "Wow! I didn't even think you'll like Kuchiki-taicho, now that Hitsugaya-taicho is around!"

"Why am I included this time?" Hitsugaya chipped in.

"And why should I like him!" Shushuno pointed to the short captain.

"I don't like you either!" Hitsugaya snapped.

"Ha! I'd prefer someone taller than me!"

"I'd prefer someone with a lady's attitude!" Toushiro retorted.

"Wha-you don't think I'm a girl?" She gasped.

"There's not even a girly thing in you, idiot."

"Shaddap!" She made a gesture. "I'm a girl, silly!"

"But still you act like you aren't." He crossed his arms and thought. "She isn't like Hinamori or Matsumoto at all…or any girl!"

"I guess it's up to me to bring you two closer then!" Matsumoto gave them a big hug together.

* * *

S-B-A: Well…that's all….hope you're gonna do some review….please???


	9. Chapter 9 The Message

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!....hehehe

Author: sunny-baby-angel

Hello! Everyone! I'm sorry if it had taken long for me to update…and I guess my story' a little bit

fluffy or lemon, though I really don't know what they might be…heheh…please forgive my unimaginative mind…but I'll try to put it back to the right place…anyways, please continue to read and review! Your reviews give me the energy to write and make my work better! Please R&R! And I hope for you to enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

"The real world?!"

Rangiku slammed her hands on Hitsugaya's desk, scattering all the paperwork he wrote.

"MATSUMOTO!" He snapped. "Do you not realize that I'm WORKING?!"

"Sorry, taicho." She crossed her arms. "But why are we assigned in the real world?"

"That's because we have a mission." He turned his chair around. "Does it trouble you?"

"Of course NOT!" She jumped at the white haired captain and hugged him tightly.

"Matsumoto! Get off me! I can't breath!" He pulled his face from her –ahem-.

"This would be so wonderful!" Matsumoto clenched her fist in the air. "Hooray! I've heard that there are lots of discounted brassieres in the human world!"

"Shut up." Hitsugaya retorted. "And stop mentioning anything that is not needed here!"

"Okay. Okay." Rangiku sat on the sofa. "By the way, where'd Shushuno-san went?"

"Why should I know?" He snapped. "She's your concern, not mine."

"Umm…" The strawberry blonde worked her mind. "I think that I left her on the training grounds…"

"Then go and find her!"

"Yessir!!!"

* * *

Shushuno was dazing at the blue sky when Rangiku suddenly appeared before her.

"Aaargh!" She gasped. "I think I'm going to have a heart attack!"

"Shushuno?" Rangiku bent to see her closer. "Are you okay?"

"Umm…yeah." Shushuno straightened herself. "What's the matter, Rangiku-fukutaicho?"

"I thought that you were practicing here, Shushuno." Her brow ached. "But it seems that you were only resting…my, my, you are really a lot like me!" She hugged her tightly.

"Aaaaack!" The younger one gasped. "Please don't hug me tightly, I can't breath!"

"Ow…sorry!" She laughed. "I see that you haven't changed into a shinigami's uniform."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, it attracts a lot of hollows if you continue to wear that guardian uniform…"

"Really so?"

"Yep. And that is why I'm here…" She grinned. "To help you with a new fashion sense!"

"F-fashion sense?"

"Let's go!!!" Rangiku dashed as she tugged on Shushuno's arm.

"Noooooo!"

* * *

"Wh-where are we?"

"We are here at Fashion land in Seireitei!" Rangiku announced.

"Fashion land?" Shushuno repeated.

"That's right!" The busty woman smiled. "I want you to change into another kimono since we have a brand new mission!"

"A mission?" She asked. "Where?"

"In the human world!"

"The human world?!" Her eyes glimmered. "Hooray! Let's go in, Rangiku-san!"

"W-wait for me!" Rangiku gasped. "Man, she's more excited than me…but that's the spirit!"

* * *

"First of all." Rangiku explained. "You must choose from these kimonos that you like most."

"Umm." Shushuno thought as she scanned the kimonos which had only one color and design.

"Aren't they all black and of the same style?"

"Yep. But you have to choose one."

"Okay." She pulled out the one in the middle.

"Dress in there, Shushuno-san." Rangiku pointed to a dressing room.

Minutes later…

"Wow! It fits you!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"Thanks." She looked into the mirror and creased her brow. "I do look like an ordinary shinigami…"

"Next!" Rangiku pulled her to a seat, facing the mirror.

"What now?"

"The hairstyle!"

"Nooooo!"

"Umm…let's see." Rangiku murmured. "Aha! We'll try out Renji's hairdo!"

"No way!" Shushuno covered her hair with her hands.

"How about Unohana-taicho's?"

"No."

"Ichigo's?"

"No!!"

"Yamamoto-sotaicho's?"

"No! No! Absolutely no!"

"How about Zaraki-taicho's?"

"Noooooooo! I'd rather die!"

"Hinamori-fukutaicho's?"

"No. It fits her better!"

"Umm…how 'bout Madarame-"

"No way!!!"

"I guess I've run out of ideas…" Matsumoto rubbed her temples. "So what do you really want, Shushuno-san?"

"I honestly don't know…" She said with a tone of dismay. "I'm afraid I'd look like a shrub."

"Ah! So-ka!" Matsumoto brightened up. "Let's look at the hair catalog!"

"Okay."

* * *

After scanning the hair catalog…

"I guess panda hairdo will do!" Rangiku smiled.

"Er…I guess not." She muttered.

"How about this!" Matsumoto pointed out to a girl with two braided pigtails which were swirled like a panda's on each side. "It will accentuate your hair color! Plus, we can pin your hairclips on the center of the swirls! Just like an ice cream with cherry on top!"

"Fine." Shushuno said. "I'm getting tired of this hairdo-craziness."

"Then I'll begin!" Rangiku laughed.

* * *

"What took her so long this time?!" Hitsugaya thought. He was there, working hard on the squad's paperwork, and yet his fukutaicho was nowhere to be found.

"Once I get my hands on her…." He mumbled as he wrote.

"TAICHO!" Matsumoto slammed the door loudly that Hitsugaya fell from his chair.

"Damn it!" He snapped as he climbed back to his seat. "What's wrong, Matsumoto?!"

"Taicho! I've found Shushuno!" She smiled. "And I've changed her look also!"

"Well, where is she?"

"Right here!" She pushed Shushuno into the room.

"Is that you 3rd seat Fukiyose?" He asked with a hint of confusion.

Shushuno reminded herself. "Be respectful."

"Yes. It's me, Hitsugaya-taicho." She planted her hands on her hips.

"You look…" He trailed off. "Never mind."

"So want do you think taicho?" Matsumoto asked curiously.

"It's not important." He snapped. "Anyway, I'm going to notify you about our mission tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow?" Shushuno asked.

"Is that bothering you, Fukiyose?" HItsugaya looked at her.

"Er…no…go on taicho." She replied warily and thought. "This is it! Finally, I'm a step closer to my mission…"

"We are going to sent there to gather information about the sudden disappearances of huge hollows…"

Matsumoto's eyes squinted.

"I know that this may not be too important but these happenings don't occur without a cause. And it's better to investigate first before we rush to conclusions. Did I make myself clear?"

The two nodded.

"Good. We will be accompanied by Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia in the real world…"

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" Shushuno thought. "Where'd I heard that name before?"

"As for now, you better prepare for our departure." He crossed his arms. "Be early tomorrow or you'll be left behind."

"Hai!"

* * *

"This is not good." Shushuno thought. "My zanpakutou is sealed! How am I gonna release it?"

She sat under a cherry tree.

"I must think…" She said. "Maybe I can send a message to the Royal Guardian… since it is related with my mission in the real world…"

She closed her eyes as she held the hilt of her katana.

"Suzumikyaku (one who seeks the gentle breezes)…" She whispered. "Do you hear me?"

"Suzu-"She opened her eyes as she felt a shadow on her eyelids.

"Sa-Sasakibe…Sasakibe-fukutaicho!" She stood up in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Yamamoto-genryuusai summons you, Fukiyose-sama." He said with a cautious look.

"Is anything wrong?"

"It's an important and private message from the Royal Guardian himself."

"R-Royal Guardian?" Her eyes widened as he spoke.

"Yes. Please hurry now."

"Wakateru."

* * *

"Yamamoto-genryuusai!" She exclaimed as she approached him.

"Shushuno…" He turned to her direction. "It's been a while."

"Yes." She replied nervously. "Is there really a message for me?"

"There is." He searched his pockets. "Here."

Shushuno thought. "_He placed it in his pocke_t…"

"Arigato!" She made a slight bow. "I shall read it at once…"

Her eyes moved carefully in between the words that were written. When she reached the end part, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"I can't believe it!" She gasped. "He only allowed me to use shikai but not bankai?!"

"Is anything wrong, Shushuno?" Yamamoto tried to peek at Shushuno's letter.

She wheezed. "I can't use bankai…furthermore, my shikai…looks like a kiddy magic wand!"

To her amazement, Yamamoto laughed.

"Wasn't that the design you wanted for your shikai when you were at the academy?"

"B-but that was a long time ago!" Her eyes watered. "I'm not a kid anymore, am I?"

"You are like a granddaughter to me." He spoke. "And I want my granddaughter to have such fancy accessories!"

Shushuno sighed and thought. "Am I really that short?"

* * *

The next morning…

Hitsugaya was early as usual. He was standing by the senkai gate in his usual white haori and his zanpakutou strapped on his back with a sash.

"Where are those slowpokes?" He said as his eyelids drooped.

Just then, Matsumoto appeared in front of him with loads of shopping bags.

"Taicho! I'm here!" She exclaimed and looked around. "Taicho? Where'd you go?"

Abruptly, she turned around as she sensed an angry reiatsu behind her.

"T-t-taicho?" She st

* * *

uttered as she saw him climbing up from a pile of shopping bags.

"MATSUMOTO!"

Matsumoto fainted in shock as she saw her captain's super angry face.

"Now that Fukiyose…" He turned around.

"I'm here, Rangiku-san!" She called out.

"You finally arrived." Hitsugaya said with a tone of disappointment.

"Sorry." She replied. "I was summoned by Yamamoto-genryuusai before I came here…."

She stepped forward and as she did so, she had accidentally stepped on Rangiku's finger.

"Aaaaaaarrrrgggggghhhhhhhh!" She screamed as she saw Rangiku's fainted state.

"What happened to her?" She asked panicky. "What'd you do to her?"

"Whatever." He snorted. "Let's go now. Bring her."

"B-but!"

* * *

S-B-A:Hahahah….that's chapter 9! Hope you liked it! Please tell me what I wrote bad or lemony! Please review! And tell me about your complaints and suggestions! I am very much open for your views!

Just press that wonderful 'review' button!


	10. Chapter 10 The Store

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach…heheh…My Goodness! I don't own anything but the clothes I'm wearing! Hehehe…I think I own Shushuno though…heheh….

Author: sunny-baby-angel

Hello! I know I lost the ability to write when all I do is to stare at the monitor without anything on mind…My Baaaddd…I don't know how to write any serious situation and I'm SERIOUSLY SERIOUS! Puh-lease teach me how! All I ever know is to write humorous and nonsense stories! (I 'm currently thinking about the plot I should give this story…*embarrassed*) Anyways! Don't worry about the past, think for tomorrow! Hello Maricris! All I ever wish is that you'll read and give me your heaven-sent reviews! You are all angels to me! Please R&R! Hope you enjoy somehow….

* * *

Chapter 10

"Good morning, Ichigo!" Isshin made a somersault towards his sleeping son. Fortunately, Ichigo unintentionally fell off from the bed. Due to the great amount of force applied, Isshin headed for the open window and the rest was history…

"Man, I fell off again!" Ichigo grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"Ichigo!" Kon jumped at him.

"What now?!" The carrot top managed to grab the plushy head.

"Ichigo…" He suddenly trailed off. "Nee-san…"

"Rukia? What happened?" He inquired nervously.

"Sh-she's gone!" He cried. "Nee-san might be kidnapped again!"

"WHAT?!" His heart seemed to beat faster.

"Please find her! I can't live without nee-san!"

Without another second, Ichigo changed into a shinigami and headed for the open window.

"Stay here, Kon."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Shushuno asked warily. She was indeed carrying Rangiku on her back but luckily, she didn't feel the fukutaicho's unimaginable weight as what she expected.

"Don't be too anxious, Fukiyose." The white haired captain replied without facing her. "We just entered the senkai gate, remember?"

"Umm…I guess you're correct…" She said annoyingly. "I don't hate the idea that I carried Rangiku-san but I assume that it's you who should carry her…"

"It's my order." He snapped. "Follow it."

"You-are-not-a- gentleman, I swear!" She abruptly retorted as she increased her speed.

"I don't need to…since you're not a lady…" He mumbled.

"Just what did you say?!" She snapped as she came to reach his distance.

"I don't have time for your petty whatsoever." He half closed his eyes. "We should keep our mind on the mission."

"Fine!" She took the time to overtake him.

"What are you doing?" He said behind her. "I'm leading this mission not you!"

"Only the fastest gets to reach first…" She made a light grin. "Which means…I'm more capable of a captain's position…"

He frowned as he made his pace faster. "You are not going to reach first…"

* * *

"Yay!" Shushuno exclaimed. "We're here last!"

"Man." Hitsugaya muttered as he sweat-dropped.

"Where are we going to stay for the mean time?" She asked curiously.

"For a third seat-" Hitsugaya crossed his arms. "You are too noisy and too demanding."

"Fine." She snapped. "Noisy it is. But you can't let us sleep on the sidewalk…"

Hitsugaya glared at her.

* * *

They were standing in front of Urahara's shop…

"Where are we?" Shushuno asked as she held Rangiku tighter on her back.

"At Urahara's shop…" Toushiro snorted.

"Umm…" Shushuno arched her brow. "Are we gonna buy something? Like cand-…err..some snacks?"

"No." He said quietly. "The owner of this shop is one of Soul Society's contacts. We're here to ask for some place to stay since Matsumoto is not yet awake…"

"I see." She responded.

"Go and ask him inside." Hitsugaya suddenly said.

"Okay…WHAT?!" She gasped. "Why does it have to be me? I don't even know him…besides, I'm kind of a shy…."

"Are you refusing an order?!" He thundered.

"No! You're the captain; therefore you should be the one who'll risk your pride first!"

"I'm not ashamed!" He cleared his throat.

"Then why don't you go inside yourself?"

"Fine." He finally said.

Toushiro slid the door open. Imagine the shock he felt when he came face to face with Urahara himself.

"U-Urahara…" Hitsugaya sweat-dropped and at the moment holding on to his chest.

"Ooh…" Urahara said. "My, my! It's little captain!"

The 10th division's captain gave him a glare.

"Ow…just joking!" Urahara laughed. "Please come in! I don't want my visitors to be unwelcomed in my humble shop!"

Urahara urged Hitsugaya inside.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hmm…" Shushuno's eyebrows were twitching. Rangiku was getting heavier as the time passed.

"Hehehe…" Rangiku chuckled as she snored.

"Rangiku-fukutaicho?" Shushuno asked in desperation. "Are you awake?"

"Hehehe…" The strawberry blonde giggled. "More sake pleaseeeeeeeeee!"

"Rangiku-fukutaicho!" A man in clogs and a hat called out.

"Huh?" Shushuno turned around.

"Oooh…" Urahara flicked his fan. "A new face…"

"I-I think Rangiku-san can't hear you…she's sleeping…"

"Oh I see." He said. "But aren't you aware that you are a _little awkward_ in that position?"

"Huh?" She glanced at herself. "Gyaaaaaaaaah!"

"Please let me have Rangiku-san…" He offered. "And let's go all together inside!"

"Thanks!" Shushuno smiled in relief.

Imagine the shock Shushuno felt when Rukia sprung out of nowhere to greet her.

"Ohayo! Shushuno-sama!" She said cheerily.

"O-ohayo, Rukia-san!" She replied and thought. "Why am I always easily shocked these days…?"

"How did your trip went?" She asked.

"Uh…(She remembered how she had to carry Rangiku throughout…)" She chuckled. "Very wonderful, Rukia-san!"

"Liar." Hitsugaya thought.

"So, who's the new one?" Urahara asked curiously.

"Uh…" Shushuno gulped. "I'm Fukiyose Shushuno. Nice to meet you!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too!" Urahara laughed. "Guardian-sama!"

"Urahara-" Hitsugaya interjected. "You know her already?"

"Of course! I and Yoruichi-san are always updated about the recent happenings in Seireitei! Right, Yoruichi-san?"

"Yep." Yoruichi suddenly appeared beside Urahara. She had a grin on her lips.

"Long time no see, Shushuno-san!"

"Shihouin-dono!" Shushuno gasped.

"Ooh…You know Yoruichi-san too?"

"Actually…" Yoruichi chipped in. "We played tag several times before, when she was first accepted in the Gotei 13. She actually had beaten me once!"

"Shihouin-dono…" Shushuno flushed.

"Wow! You are really talented, Shushuno-sama!" Rukia said.

Hitsugaya, on the other hand, made a snort.

"Is Matsumoto already awake?" He said suddenly.

"Not yet, Hitsugaya-kun." Urahara said gaily. "Why don't we have tea first and discuss matters later?"

"Fine." Hitsugaya grunted.

Abruptly, Ichigo slid the door open with a loud clang.

"Rukia!"

"I-Ichigo?!" Rukia stood up. "Idiot! What do you think you're doing early in the morning? Smashing doors?"

"Idiot! How come you disappear suddenly without telling me…er…us?!"

"Fool! Do I really have to inform you about my whereabouts?"

"Of course!"

"My, my!" Urahara said. "I don't want any noise this particular morning…"

"S-Sorry, Urahara-san!" Ichigo and Rukia bowed.

"Ichigo! Have a seat!" Yoruichi offered.

"S-sure…"

Ichigo felt someone staring at him. He turned around and saw…

"Toushiro?!"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" Hitsugaya snapped.

But surely it wasn't Toushiro's reiatsu he felt the moment he arrived at Urahara's store. It was kinda different, but he had the feeling that he already had met the person who wielded the particular spirit energy. He turned around and saw…

"Shushuno-chan?!"

"Gyaaaaah!" Shushuno's eyes widened. "So it's really you!"

"What are you doing here, Shushuno-chan-?"

"It's a mission, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya cut him off. "It's Seireitei business and it's out of your hand."

"Fine."

* * *

SBA: Sorry for the slow-mo version! Heheh…Lots of "fine" moments....anyways, i'm going try my best to right a serious story….Puh-leasseee review!!! And please tell me what lemony stuff I added here!!! Thanks!!!


	11. Chapter 11 The Hollows

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but I own the one I use at home to wash my clothes!!!

Author: sunny-baby-angel

Hello! Thanks for everyone who reviewed! It's so wonderful! I really appreciated it! As for now, I had slowly thought of a possible plot so that I may have a direction…(Am I infected by the Zaraki illness???)…um, well, um…..anyways, I'd like to greet everyone a happy and fruitful day!!! Hi to Maricris, my dear friend! How's your love life goin'? Just kidding….Please R&R! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 11

"Good morning!" Rangiku greeted as she stretched her arms.

"Good morning, Matsumoto-san!" Urahara exclaimed. "We are having tea but please be kind enough to join us!"

"R-Rangiku-san?" Ichigo gasped.

"Oh! Ichigo! It's been a little while!" Rangiku said as she sat beside Hitsugaya.

"Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya gnarled under his breath.

"Ah…sorry, taicho!" She chuckled. "I guess that your death glare was as deadly as paperwork!"

"You-"

"Why don't we drink our tea now? It's gonna get cold!" Urahara laughed.

Shushuno examined her cup, turning it around.

"What are you doing, Fukiyose?" Hitsugaya said with a tint of irritation. "This is not the perfect time to play…"

"I'm not." She said shortly. "It's just…kind of a different from what Ukitake-sama usually makes; the one that I usually drink."

"What's the matter, Shushuno-san?" Urahara asked curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing Urahara-san!" She flushed. "I shall drink it at once!"

And she did it in one gulp.

"Are you okay, Shushuno-san?" This time it was Yoruichi who asked her with a worried look.

"O-of course, Shihouin-dono!" She trembled but didn't know why. Could this be because of…?

"I'm soooo excited!" Shushuno suddenly clenched her fist in the air. "I'm finally here!"

"C-calm down, Shushuno-san." Urahara waved his hand.

"Please let me explore for a while!" She begged. "I'll take Rangiku-san with me!"

Rangiku had a fit of unexplainable coughs.

"Please? Shihouin-dono? Urahara-san?" She blinked. "Kuroichigo? Rukia-san?"

"Okay." Urahara and Yoruichi sighed. "But always put in mind that hollows are everywhere; don't let your guard down."

"I will! I promise!" She laughed. "Let's go Rangiku-san!"

Rangiku gave her captain a laugh. "See you around, taicho!"

"How'd she got that name for me?" Ichigo said.

Shushuno slid the door open.

"And oh…bye, taicho! I promise that we won't take long!" She smiled. "Good day!"

"Fukiyose you-" Hitsugaya mumbled.

"That's okay, Hitsugaya-san." Urahara said. "I personally think that she's excited with the real world, assuming that it's the first time she'll see it again after 150 years…"

Hitsugaya snorted.

"This would be a wonderful time to inform you about who Shushuno-san really is." Yoruichi suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. "We all know that she's a guardian…"

"Idiot!" Rukia snapped. "That's not it!"

Hitsugaya leaned on the wall. He would be listening. After all, she's his subordinate now…that is, for the mean time.

Yoruichi crossed her arms.

"Shushuno had entered the academy when she was just six years old…Ukitake and Kyouraku had taught her themselves…" She spoke. "And after a year, she graduated and was immediately posted as third seat of the 7th division; the next year, she was promoted as the vice-captain of the 1st division due to the sudden discovery that she excelled in all forms of shinigami combat ability. And take note, Shushuno is actually my 3rd degree cousin, and she doesn't know about it until now."

"WHAAAAT?!" Urahara, Ichigo and Rukia gasped except Hitsugaya who gave a very surprised look.

"What's with the faces?" Yoruichi said.

"Please continue." Hitsugaya said calmly.

"She loyally served under Yamamoto-genryuusai for two years, and after that, she was promoted to the zero division, whose members we call as royal guardians. She belonged to the upper four, and was 2nd in rank highest among all of them, which includes the former 12th division captain whom Urahara had replaced years ago." She blinked. "And I therefore say that she isn't your ordinary shinigami…she's high ranking and her power is something we haven't seen yet."

"Then why did she come here?" Ichigo said. "And become a 3rd seated officer despite her current position?"

"I assume that the reason concerns merely the guardians." Yoruichi held her chin. "Yamamoto-genryuusai was a bit worried, although he already knew her capabilities…since she was always the childlike person and he treats her as his own granddaughter. He's genuinely fond of her, I dare say. And that is why he asked for squad 10 to look after her."

"So that's why Toushiro's tensed up these days!" Ichigo snapped his fingers.

"Do I have to remind you again that it's Captain Hitsugaya?!" Toushiro barked.

"The only thing that worries me most is that…" Yoruichi cut them off. "Aizen may know of her existence…and will probably use her to further his plans."

"Aizen…" Hitsugaya muttered under his breath.

Ichigo's lips twitched. "Aizen."

"B-but how?" Rukia asked.

"It is known that the Hougyoku was able to produce artificial arrancar because of Aizen's power, which is twice of that of a normal captain." She closed her eyes to think. "And like I said, Shushuno isn't ordinary, her spirit energy's very difficult to estimate, which is due to her level advancement."

"It only means that…" Ichigo said. "Aizen could use her to produce more Espada…"

"Correct."

* * *

"Wow!" Shushuno exclaimed. "Look at those, Rangiku-san!"

She pointed at the towering skyscrapers which dominated the sky.

"Do you like it, Shushuno?"

"Yeah!" She said happily. "Can we buy something?"

Rangiku halted.

"Umm…I guess we can't for now." She patted the girl's head. "Since we don't have our gigai bodies yet."

"Gigai?"

"Yep. We use them to disguise as humans while we are here in the real world."

"Where are we going to get them?"

"At Urahara's store." Rangiku smiled. "Ne, why don't we just walk along the riverside? Sunset is almost approaching."

"Okay." She replied. "I want to see that too."

They were walking along the sidewalk towards the riverside; children were playing and running around them. The wind blew coolly that the leaves were rustling with a calming tone. Shushuno strode in her usual self, skipping along. Rangiku was feeling the soft breeze which touched her cheeks.

"We're here!" Shushuno said.

"See that, Shushuno-chan!" Rangiku pointed. "Isn't that sunset beautiful?"

"Yes, it is." She said gaily. "It reminds of something…"

"What would that be?"

"I don't know." Her eyebrows lowered. "But I know there is!"

Rangiku's mouth gaped.

Abruptly, they heard a nearby explosion which was accompanied by a weak spiritual outburst.

"Hollow!"

Right away, they shunpo-ed to where the eruption occurred.

"I don't understand why my cell phone didn't ring." Rangiku inspected her hollow detector. "But this place clearly stinks of a hollow's aura."

Shushuno kneeled down and examined the charred pieces of paper.

"Could this be…?"

Without warning, the pieces of paper exploded, leaving a portion of Shushuno's left hand burned.

"What was that?!" Her mind raced.

"Shushuno! Are you okay?" Rangiku immediately came to her side.

"I'm okay, Rangiku-san." She stood up. "Luckily, I didn't fully absorb the effect of the trap."

"For having done this…" Rangiku spoke. "This must be a highly intelligent hollow!"

"We should be careful." Shushuno murmured cautiously. "I can feel its eerie presence…"

Matsumoto nodded as she gripped her katana. Shushuno unsheathed hers.

Out of the thick smoke, a gruesome figure appeared. The remarkable feature was that it had a human-like size.

"I-is that a vasto lorde?" Rangiku stood back.

"No." Shushuno said in almost a whisper. "It isn't."

The hollow had oversized ears and extremely wide arms. From the looks of it, it was grinning.

"What do I got here?" It smirked. "Two delicious soul reapers. You will definitely solve my hunger crisis."

"Hollow scum!" Rangiku hissed.

"Let's do it, Rangiku-san!"

"Alright!"

The two dashed forward, slashing its arms at the same time. The hollow shrieked in pain.

"Damn you!" It cursed as blood oozed from its sides.

"I'll give you the finishing blow!" The strawberry blonde said as she stabbed her sword into the hollow's body upwards.

"Nooooo!"

"You were great, Matsumoto-san!" Shushuno applauded.

"It isn't really much…" Matsumoto arched her brow.

"What's great about it?" A disembodied voice called out from nowhere.

"Show yourself!"

To their alarm, a larger hollow appeared. It took the shape of a large beetle, which had a very long nose.

"Menos!" Rangiku gasped. "Adjuchas!"

Shushuno's eyes widened.

Three larger Adjuchas appeared, fully surrounding them.

"Let's go, Shushuno!" Rangiku smirked. "Hollows won't scare us!"

"Okay!"

"Wh-what?" Rangiku spoke as she sliced one of the hollows into two.

The other half had eventually turned into another one; it regenerated the missing parts to complete itself.

"The slice had produced another hollow!"

"H-how?!" Rangiku's sweat streamed on her forehead.

"This is amazing, isn't it?" The first Adjuchas sneered. "Our abilities help us to reproduce another through the prey's spirit energy."

"What...?!" Shushuno muttered. "Try this!"

A streak of white lightning had directly punched a hole through the hollow's skull. It dissolved in the air.

"You freakin-" The other three advanced on them. Shushuno held them back with her special unknown kido shield.

"Rangiku-san! Try using your kido and hit them in the face!"

"I get it." Rangiku replied. "Red cannon!"

The red energy burst had managed to produce a crack on the hollow mask of one of the attackers.

"Is that it?" It snickered.

"Damn!" Rangiku whispered. "I'm getting tired of this!"

"Growl, Haineko!" Matsumoto's zanpakutou turned into ash.

"Get a taste of this!" She said as she maneuvered her hands towards the hollows.

"What the-"

The ash had turned the hollows into bits before they could even have breakfast.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!"

"That did them!" Shushuno's face lightened up. "Arigatou, Matsumoto-fukutaicho! You saved us!"

Rangiku smiled.

Just then, another explosion occurred, this time blasting Matsumoto away.

"Matsumoto-san!" Shushuno cried. "I'll save you!"

She closed her eyes."I won't hold back this time…hollow scums!"

"Soyogu, Suzumikyaku."

* * *

SBA: Finally! The end of chapter 11!!! Tnx!!! How'd you like it? Was there anything fluffy or lemony in it? Plz tell me so that I can remove it…for the better!! Tnx for those who reviewed me!! I'm really happy! You made my day colorful!!! Don't forget to R&R!!!!


	12. Chapter 12 The Hot Bath

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!!!

Author: Sunny-baby-angel

Hello! I'd like to personally thank the most wonderful readers who reviewed my fic the last chapter…if it weren't for you…I wouldn't have updated until now…I could've been at the hospital and clinging to life…heheh…joke! Anyways, please review!!

* * *

Chapter 12

"Soyogu, Suzumikyaku." (Rustle, One Who Seeks The Cool Breezes)

Shushuno waved her zanpakutou gracefully, like a swan flying towards the setting sun. And as she did so, the wind was blowing hard that the trees swayed and some leaves and petals were fluttering in the air.

Nothing happened to her katana.

"I said, 'Soyogu, Suzumikyaku!'" Shushuno said as she looked at her katana worriedly. She began waving it ungracefully.

The hollow which caused the blasting off of Matsumoto snickered loudly…

"Hmph!" Shushuno gave it a glare. "Go ahead and laugh your teeth out!"

She then closed her eyes and meditated. "Come on, Suzumikyaku. Don't let me down…I'll give you bird seed, okay?"

Just then, her katana started to glow with green sparkling spirit particles. She raised it above her head and began twirling it. The katana now had reduced its size, in a form of a small rod made of glass and a remarkable star shaped gem on top of it. In between the star and the rod were sashes of different colors, flowing with the wind.

"Ha! See this!" Shushuno showed the shikai form of her zanpakutou.

The hollow gave her a dumb look.

"W-what's with the dumb look?!"

It smirked.

"What ya gonna do to me? Change me into a pumpkin?"

Shushuno fell anime style.

"How dare you underestimate me?!" She retorted. "I'll make you pay for that humiliation!"

In a split second, she shunpo-ed behind the gigantic hollow.

"You brat!" The hollow gnarled.

"I dare you to say it again!" Shushuno snapped, this time she was really pissed off.

"YOU ARE A STUPID BRAT!" The hollow yelled as he smirked. "Bwahahah! Get it?!"

Shushuno's face darkened. And it was dangerous this way….

She raised her magic wand…er…zanpakutou.

"Tobishippu! (Flying Tornado)" She smirked as the hollow was thrown away and was later eloped by the tornado.

"Futon: Kaze no Shiwaru! (Wind element: Bend of the Wind)" She spoke as her eyebrow twitched. "Ha! Now I can control the tornado which holds you and the air around you! Then…is the time for torture! Bwahahaha!"

The hollow gulped a large amount of something that was stuck in its throat.

"Kyofu no Yaiba! (Blade of Wind)" She muttered as she signaled the tornado to come to her direction. "Take this!"

The hollow was cut up in several halves, dissolving its remains into the wind.

"Is that… all he got?" She said as she rolled her eyes. "What a… boring opponent."

Then she was snapped out of her thoughts. "Rangiku-san!"

She began to look for her, but before she did so, she had first returned her zanpakutou to its unreleased state. A few minutes later, she found Rangiku lying on some dried leaves.

"There you are, Matsumoto-fukutaicho!" She gestured enthusiastically. "I've defeated the hollows for you!"

She kneeled down and checked Rangiku's pulse. It was contracting weakly.

"Don't worry, Rangiku-san!" She carried Matsumoto to a nearby bench and laid her carefully. "I shall heal you at once."

As she did so, the same sparkling spirit energy was glowing from her hands. It only took a little while when Rangiku managed to open her eyes.

"Sh-Shushuno-san…" She murmured as she was assisted by the younger one to sit down properly. "Arigatou…I feel so much better now…"

"It's okay." The guardian looked at her comrade with concern. "You will need some rest, Matsumoto-san. You did the action fitting for a true shinigami."

"Now let's go to Urahara's shop!"

* * *

The rest was still in deep thought when the door slammed loudly.

"My…my…heart…" Urahara held his chest.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened to see who it was.

"Matsumoto! Fukiyose! Where the hell have you been?!"

"We didn't go to hell for your information!" Shushuno snapped.

Hitsugaya snorted, and then turned to Matsumoto.

"Why are your uniforms dirty?" He asked with obvious irritation.

"Aaah…" Shushuno scratched her head. "We got into a mud fight!"

"Y-yeah, taicho!" The strawberry blonde laughed. "You should've joined us. It was really fun!"

"Shut up." The young prodigy closed his eyes. "You two had me worrying for nothing…"

"Well, then…" Urahara chipped in. "Why don't you two try our latest hot bath inside?"

"Hot bath?" Rangiku's eyes glimmered with excitement.

"Yes, I just had built it for guest use…" Urahara flicked his fan. "Please go in now! Tessai had already prepared two separate rooms for you!"

"Okay!" Rangiku pulled Shushuno's arm. "Let's go Shushuno-san!"

After Rangiku and Shushuno were gone from their sight, Urahara gave Toushiro a strange look.

"What's with the look, Urahara?"

"You need to pay for them." He grinned as he opened his palm and wriggled his fingers.

"W-what?!"

"Aren't they your subordinates? You should at least give them a treat!" The clogs and hat man giggled. "And because the rooms are new…"

"Aren't we comrades?"

"Yes, yes. But we are really having budget problems here. Come on, it's just this. I'm letting you stay here for free!"

"Fine." Hitsugaya mumbled as he took out some money and handed them to Urahara.

"May the heavens bless you!" Urahara grinned.

* * *

"My, my!" Rangiku giggled. "This is gonna be wonderful!"

"Um…I think I'll take that room opposite yours, Matsumoto-fukutaicho." Shushuno pointed to the door as she gripped the towel on her body tightly.

"Okay!" The strawberry blonde exclaimed as she got inside her room. "Don't soak too long if you don't feel like it, okay?"

"Okay!" Shushuno gave her a thumbs up.

As soon as Shushuno stepped inside the hot bath room, the huge amount of steam was giving her a hard time to locate the tub.

"Gosh, it's hard to see!" She gasped as she headed to where she thought was the tub.

"Here it is." She pulled the towel from her body and laid it in a dry corner. She dipped inside the tub.

"It's hot." She thought. "Don't I get cooked or something?"

She then tried to reach out for the soap, without looking.

"Wh-where is it…"

* * *

Hitsugaya was walking the corridor where the hot baths were. He was wearing a bath robe and had a large towel on his shoulder.

"At least I got some freebie from that pay." He said to himself. "Pay for two, take one hot bath for free…"

He remembered how Yoruichi and Urahara had forced him to use that freebie and enjoy himself for a while.

He sighed.

There were four rooms in the corridor. The other two which were opposite of each other had been placed with 'occupied signs' so that no one would be able to 'accidentally' open the said rooms. He took the one in his left. He reached for the door knob.

* * *

"Now, now…" Shushuno rolled her eyes to the ceiling as she allowed her hands to scramble the things in the near counter for some useful soap.

She managed to grab on something. "Ha! Found it at last."

Imagine the shock she got when she saw that she was holding a super big cockroach in her precious hands.

"Eeeeeeeckkkkk!!!"

It was such a piercing scream that Hitsugaya rushed to were the ruckus came from. With a kido spell, he was able to unlock the door.

"What's happened?!" He demanded as he swung the door open.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!"

"F-Fukiyose?!"

"Cockroach! Cockroach-" Shushuno stopped screaming as she saw the face of the tenth division captain. She flushed to her hair.

"I said what happened?!"

"Gyaaaaaaahhhh!" Shushuno cried as she covered herself with her hands. "Pervert!"

Without realizing, Toushiro continued. "What are you talking about? And don't call me pervert!"

"Get out already!" Shushuno snapped as she reached out for her towel as her reddening worsened.

It was at this point that Hitsugaya had finally realized what he just did. His eyes widened as his nostrils flared at the sight.

He flushed a deep red and slammed the door loudly behind him. His hands were trembling.

"Why didn't I see that coming?!" He mentally slapped himself. Fortunately, there were those steam things that had covered most of Shushuno's body…he didn't saw her totally…and he was still INNOCENT…

"Damn it." Toushiro muttered under his breath. He could've ruined his reputation.

He swung his super big towel back on his shoulder. Why the heck did Urahara give him a very big one?

* * *

Shushuno was almost out of breath. She gasped for air.

"I-I can't believe it…pant…I've almost lost my dignity..pant…" She spoke silently. "I thank the Lord for having created the steam…Without it, I could've already died…"

"That…that dunce! Was he peeping at me?!" She clenched her fist as she blushed hotly. "Why am I blushing?! Burn it!"

She thought about how Toushiro thought when he saw her…

Toushiro: *grins evilly*

Toushiro: -rubs his hands- What do we have here? –smirks seductively- (Sorry for the OOCness)

Toushiro: A new model for Playboy magazine! Bwahahaha! (Don't ask me…)

Toushiro: Are you a boy??? (With ultimately surprised look…)

She slammed her fists on the table inside the room. She was robbed of her dignity! She was saving it for her husband! That is, if she'll have one…

"Grr…" She gnarled as she thought about it. "I'm should find that cockroach and squish it!"

"Eeep!" The cockroach gasped.

She marched around as she tied her towel around. Abruptly, she was able to step on a familiar slippery thing. But when she tried to look at it, it was too late since she had already tripped over.

"T-the s-soap…" She muttered as pain had started to devour her head. "My body…I can't move…"

She was lying on the floor, luckily on her side but still unlucky, since her towel was thrown away during the accident.

"Please kill me now…" She winced.

The incident was felt at the same time by no other than Mr. Ice captain who had just opened his room.

"What's it now?!" He thought. "What's that Fukiyose doing inside?"

All were silent. He even heard the leaves rustling outside…

1 minute…

2 minutes…

`3 minutes…

4 minutes…

"Fukiyose?!" He knocked on the hardly-closed door.

5 minutes…

8 minutes…

"Think!" He told himself. "Something might have happened…!"

He slid the door and saw that no one was moving.

"Fukiyose! Where are you?"

He heard a short groan on the floor in front of him.

"What the-?!" He gasped as he saw her on the floor; blood was seeping from her head.

His first move was to carry her on the spot, but seeing that she was totally naked gave him no other choice. He threw the large towel on her, and then wrapped her carefully with it. As he did so, he had felt that his face was going to burst, due to the freaking red hue which kept on devouring his whole body. He fought against it; after all, he was the famous cold and stoic captain…

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" He swore as he dashed swiftly towards where Urahara and the rest were staying.

"Emergency!" He announced as soon as he arrived.

"What happened?!"

"Shushu-…Fukiyose had an accident while she was inside the hot bath room!" Toushiro said. "Please tend to her injuries…Yoruichi-san! Make it quick!"

"Of course!" Yoruichi shunpo-ed to Toushiro's side and took Shushuno in her arms. "Don't be so panicky, Hitsugaya-taicho…She won't die…"

"Then get to it!"

"Fine, fine!" Yoruichi raised her hands in defeat. "She's a dear one to me, you know? Her injuries won't be long…"

Yoruichi hurried into one of the rooms.

"Don't worry about it, Toushiro." Ichigo winked at the white haired captain. "She'll be fine."

"That's Hitsugaya-taicho to you!" He said exasperatedly.

"OW…you don't have to be grumpy…" Ichigo said. "It would only look that you are expecting for a newborn baby to come out from that room…"

"Ichigo you fool!" Rukia cut off before Toushiro could draw out his sword. She gave Ichigo a swift and very painful smack on the head. "Why are you so disrespectful?"

"Shut up! My ass!" He retorted.

"You!" Rukia glared at him. "You stupid idiot!"

"You midget!"

"Who you calling midget, you strawberry brute?!"

"Oh yeah? It's you microscopic midget!"

Rukia was already pissed off. She took out her newly bought art materials.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" Ichigo demanded.

Rukia turned to him with an ultimate evil grin….

Is it the end of the world?

Stay tuned….for the next…Emerald Gate!!!

* * *

Sunny: Man, I have to write all those things….so what do you think? Please at least leave a review…it won't totally behead one person…just a little of your time, really….just seconds…okay! Please R&R!!!


	13. Chapter 13 The Survey

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

Author: sunny-baby-angel

Hahaha! I'm so glad that many of you liked the previous chapter…I was really energized when I wrote that…and that's how an overly active imagination works when it's just an inch of insanity away…just joking…anyways, continue to spread the youthfulness! But I think that we should be getting a little serious or else we'll never make a plot for this story!!! I have a request…can someone tell me what personality Shushuno has? I really can't figure it myself since I made it…but you my dear readers can see that light which I cannot in a million years…Hello to Maricris! Thanks everyone!! Please R&R!!

* * *

Chapter 13

"Gin."

Ichimaru turned around, the usual foxy grin adorning his face.

"Hm?"

It was Aizen.

"What would it be Aizen-sama? Are ya finally giving me an assignment?"

"What else would it be…" Aizen closed his eyes as if he were thinking.

Gin raised one perfect eyebrow.

"Go to the real world, find out about that sudden reiatsu outburst."

"Ya mean that strange spiritual pressure the other day, right?"

Aizen tilted his head. "Yes. That pressure is strange, since it's divine-class."

"Divine-class? What's that?" Gin scratched his head.

"Divine-class, according to my research from before…" Aizen cupped his chin gently. "They are shinigami who were promoted in the zero division; the royal guards force. But the recent one was highly unique; it interests me to no end. And I believe that Hueco Mundo will greatly benefit with it."

"Interestin' eh?" Gin smirked.

Aizen opened his eyes. "Bring that shinigami to me as quickly as you can."

"Just leave it me." Gin walked out and vanished.

* * *

Chairs, tables and cabinets were flying out of Urahara's shop.

Urahara gulped as he sweat-dropped; like he was catching everything that would be flying out, according to Yoruichi's orders.

"Y-Yoruichi-san! Could I stop now?" Urahara complained.

"If you stop, you'll let your merchandise to be damaged!" Yoruichi yelled from the inside. "This will only be for a while until Shushuno-san calms down."

Shushuno's face was still dark, and her temper outburst was still raging. Rukia and Ichigo were on the farthest corner inside the living room while shielding their heads from possible unwanted flying furniture. Ichigo was still scowling, now dressed in a full Chappy dress-up and make over plus fake whiskers. Hitsugaya sat calmly beside the low table as Yoruichi held Shushuno's arms.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" Shushuno struggled.

"Please Shushuno-san!" Yoruichi gasped. "There's really no need to be so furious!"

"But I have to! He stole my dignity twice!"

Rukia, Ichigo and Yoruichi sweat-dropped.

Hitsugaya was starting to develop an angry vein on his head. He slammed his hand on the table.

"I didn't steal your dignity." He finally said in a dangerous tone that made Ichigo feel a little cold.

"You did. How come that you entered my room…and…and…" She stared down, as her face was burning from extreme heat.

"And what?" Hitsugaya creased his brow. "I saved you, damn it! Is this how you treat your captain?"

Shushuno fell in deep thought. "He did rescue me. If he didn't I could've died of hemorrhage…"

She looked at Toushiro intently, straight into his aqua eyes.

Toushiro felt alarmed as he felt that some strange warmth was carefully creeping on his face. He shook his head and turned his back to the girl in front of him.

"If you're thinking that I was…" Hitsugaya mouthed his words. "Desiring you…you should think otherwise. A naked you aren't a good sight…"

Toushiro gasped and thought. "Did I really say that?!"

Shushuno flushed an angry red as Rukia and Yoruichi's eyes widened.

"How dare you!" Shushuno fought her tears at the insult. "This is clear…I hate you!"

Hitsugaya was struck at the impact of those words.

She stormed out of the house, vanishing with her shunpo.

"Shushuno!"

"Ichigo! Rukia!" Yoruichi said suddenly. "Follow her quick!"

"Right." Ichigo replied as Rukia changed into shinigami mode and headed out.

Yoruichi turned around and faced the prodigy.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" She said suddenly. "Why did you say that?!"

"I-I…I don't know…" Even the genius Toushiro was fumbling for words.

"What?! You don't know?" Yoruichi balled her fists. "You hurt her feelings…"

Hitsugaya lowered his head in guilt. "I…really didn't mean it…I'm really sorry, Yoruichi-san."

"If that's the case…" Yoruichi's voice calmed. "You should apologize to Shushuno, not to me."

"You aren't mad at me anymore?"

"Of course I'm still! After what you just did to my cousin…" She planted her hands on her hips. "But since you apologized, there isn't room for anger. Go and tell her immediately."

"Thank you." Hitsugaya said in relief. "I'll bring her back."

* * *

Her heart was pounding loudly.

Did he really hate her that much? To the extent that he insulted her?

Shushuno couldn't hold back her tears. It was as if her heart was broken.

She wondered why she felt this much hurt. A hurt that she haven't felt ever since she was a child. It was far more painful than all the wounds and the injuries she acquired when she was in battle. It hurt deeply, and more tears fell on her lap as she sat under a cherry tree.

"Why?" She thought sadly. "I thought that we were already friends…I had wanted to become his friend, but I guess he really hated me from the start…"

She sighed. She clenched her fist in the air.

"So what if I'm ugly?" She muttered. "I can always have a makeover whenever I want to."

"Hmph! I want to have a survey!" She stood up. "To know what I exactly look!"

She wiped her tears away and started walking. She was, after all, on the sidewalk overlooking the river.

Her eyes were still puffy but she was able to make her face lively and happy.

A young boy was passing her way. He was about the same age as her. She halted and gave a big smile.

"Um…excuse me…" She tapped his shoulders gently. And being the unsophisticated type that she is…"Could you please tell me how I look?"

The boy blushed evenly and made a quick bow before running away. "You're cute!"

"I'm cute?" She smiled at the thought. "Ha! Hear that Hitsugaya-taicho!"

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were running non-stop on the telephone wires.

"Where is she?" Ichigo thought as Rukia ran beside him. "Can you detect her reiatsu?"

Rukia creased her brow. "It's hard. She hid it too well…"

"What?!"

"Don't yell at my face, you fool!" Rukia snapped.

"Aren't you even worried?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course I am!" Rukia retorted. "Shushuno is my responsibility and my friend. I will do anything to find her!"

"Same with me!" Ichigo said as they landed on the ground.

"I can smell her scent." Rukia sniffed in the air. "The scent of freesias and lemon and jasmine…"

"Then she's here…"

* * *

Shushuno continued her survey. She was eventually happy about the results she got. No matter what, she would really want to find out what the world thinks of her.

Due to her deep unspoken thoughts, she had unintentionally bumped on someone who was a lot taller than her. A lot.

"Hi yah." The strange looking guy greeted.

Shushuno's eyes widened. She knew who it was!

She leaped a few steps away, carefully sensing that this guy had a large amount of spiritual pressure.

"Ooh…ya look a bit scared…"

* * *

Sunny: What dya think? Please review!! Hehehe….i'm so glad I knew a bit of seriousness…just for this…please R&R!!!


	14. Chapter 14 The Bend

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, correct? Lol…erm, i'm not pretty sure if Shushuno's attacks are unique, thus I say I don't own them…though some of them were reconstructed by me…heheh….I found off Suzumikyaku from a japanese dictionary I found years before…Shushuno's name was from a Korean show…lol…

Author: sunny-baby-angel

Hello! I really thank those who reviewed for the last chapter! Especially to Maricris, who gave me a very meaningful review….As for now, I clearly pity myself for being not able to put up a challenging fighting scene since I'm totally out of brains for now…I apologize for the outcome…Please understand…but please read and review! Thanks! And yeah...i would like to thank FireWingedWolf for pointing out my mistake..thank you!

* * *

Chapter 14

"You!" Shushuno muttered as she took her defensive stance. "Traitor of Seireitei…"

"Ooh…ya know who I am?" He asked with a foxy grin.

"None other than Ichimaru Gin…" Shushuno creased her brow. "Reveal your purpose."

"Ya know…I'm quite impressed…" He cupped his chin. "Am I really that famous?"

An angry vein popped out of Shushuno's forehead. "Grr… you're infamous!"

"Oh, is that so?" He scratched his head. "That's too bad."

"What do you really want?" She interjected as she crossed her arms.

"I just want to play a little game…" He spoke slyly. His voice was silky in her ear. But she promptly shrugged it off.

"If you want to play…" She huffed. "Play anywhere else."

She noticed that he was observing her for some time.

"Argghh! If you want to say something, say it!"

"Ya really are strange…" He concluded."For a royal guard, shouldn't ya look old or somethin'? Ya know, a bit tall and powerful..."

"Grr…are you saying I look weak?!" She snapped, her temper rising. "You know I'm in a bad mood today…"

She thought about that upsetting moment she had with that small, white haired captain. She clenched her fist.

"I see." Gin said quietly. "But even though ya look angry or anything, it doesn't erase the fact that you still look vulnerable."

Shushuno fell in disappointment.

"How dare you!" She said finally, releasing her displeasure. "Are you provoking a fight? Because I won't hold back!"

"Ooh…you've seen through it." He spoke. "But I warn you…once you lose, you won't be seeing your friends again…"

"What are you talking about?"

With a split-second, Gin headed for her, his hand clutching the hilt of his katana.

"Darn!" She gasped as she dodged him. She quickly unsheathed her zanpakutou.

"Shoot to kill, Shinsou!"

His zanpakutou elongated very quickly, heading for her. It slashed a portion of her clothing.

"You're fast." He murmured.

"Melee attacks…" Shushuno thought. "One of my weaknesses…but…"

She promptly avoided a second attack. "I had been able to eradicate it ever since I had my royal post…no problem!"

"Soyogu, Suzumikyaku!" Her zanpakutou transformed into a wand.

"A wand…" He fired a kido attack at her. "Are ya taunting me?"

"Shut up! This is the shikai form of my zanpakutou!" She gnarled as she slapped his attack from her.

"Let's make this quick." He licked his lips.

He abruptly cut the air and went directly towards her. "Shoot to kill, Shinsou!"

"Boei no Kazagumo! (Wind Cloud Defense)" She said as a foggy barrier went in between her and Gin's attack.

"Look around." He whispered as he shunpo-ed behind her.

"Bad!" She gasped as she merely darted a close slice near the neck. "That was totally close!"

Gin smirked as he thrust his katana; Shushuno countered it with her wand. Their zanpakutou ignited at the impact.

"You're good." He muttered as he sustained his katana against Shushuno's wand.

"Did I impress you?" Shushuno smirked.

"Let's see about that." He leaped into the air and fired her with several severing spirit pressure.

"Kaze no Tachimono! (Cutting Wind)" She released cutting winds to dispose his attack.

"Ya seemed to be enjoying this." Gin swung his sword at her.

"A bit." She said as she charged a swift kick at him.

Gin caught her foot but she was able to pull it back in time.

"Take this!" At last, a kick successfully landed on Gin's face, pushing him off in the process. Blood gashed out from his mouth. He licked it off.

"I'm starting to like ya…"

* * *

"Damn it!" Hitsugaya muttered as he shunpo-ed into the air. "Where'd she go?!"

He didn't like the feeling he had at the moment when earlier he felt two sudden spiritual outbursts nearby. He knew that one of those belonged to Shushuno. But the other one…it was definitely familiar that it made him grit his teeth…Ichimaru.

He scurried his pace.

* * *

"It's her reiatsu!" Rukia gasped. "She's fighting someone!"

"Damn." Ichigo hurried. "Tell me where she is already!"

"It's too complicated." She complained. "There's a strange spiritual pressure enveloping her…it's the reason why I find it difficult to locate her… It's-!"

"What? What did you stop for?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia's eyes widened in disbelief.

"It's Captain Ichimaru's reiatsu!"

"What?!" Ichigo gasped. "The hell! What's that fox bastard doing here?!"

"I don't know it either, and in the same way I don't like it." She clutched her chest. "Shushuno could be in trouble!"

"How the hell are we gonna locate her?" He halted.

Rukia closed her eyes. "Concentrate, Ichigo. Tell me where you feel the most reiatsu condensed part of Karakura town."

"Okay!" Ichigo immediately closed his eyes. In the darkness, he felt the various sweeps of spiritual pressure, his and Rukia first. Then he felt Toushiro's who was headed somewhere else.

"I sense Toushiro's reiatsu!" He promptly opened his eyes to Rukia's disappointment.

"Idiot! I said locate Shushuno's not Hitsugaya-taicho's!" She snapped.

"Alright! Alright!" Ichigo raised his hands in defeat. "Seriously."

* * *

Shushuno leaped in time before a giant slash from Gin's zanpakutou.

She was a bit tired, remembering that 80% of her total spiritual energy was sealed. Only the Royal Force head could release it, and he wasn't even in Soul Society. He was in fact, in another dimension.

"Darn." She panted. "I'm short on energy…"

"What's d matter?" Gin gave her a mocking look. "Ya seem exhausted."

"Shut up." She retorted. "I'm fine and I can still kick you."

He sneered. Deep slashes had covered mostly of his arms, yet he was still fast and steady. He was getting stronger. Or was it the truth that she was getting weaker herself? And yet, he wasn't even able to scathe her skin for a bit. She stiffened.

"You're at a disadvantage, I feel." He mocked. "It's that limiting seal, isn't it?"

"Don't be full of yourself." She propped herself properly. "I'm not dead yet, remember?"

To her surprise, he made a little chuckle.

"I ain't gonna kill ya." He murmured in her ear.

Shushuno shunpo-ed to a far distance. "Don't come any closer!"

"Well, aren't you kinda scared?"

"I'm not! I'm gonna finish you off this time!" She yelled. "Kyofu no Yaiba!"

In an instant, several severing winds headed for Ichimaru. He used his arms to block the attack, but still the slashes penetrated his skin, blood had heavily gushed out. He was totally wounded and bloody wet. His hair was sticking to his skin. He grinned.

"What the-!" She gasped as he shot her with byakurai, making her tip as she accidentally twisted her foot.

Gin caught her in his arms before she could fall off to the ground. She was bending about 30 degrees and he held her back with an arm. She had involuntarily clasped her hands around his neck, making him smirk all the way.

"Shushuno!"

Toushiro froze on the spot.

* * *

Sunny: How was that? Huh? Huh? I'm so sad…I knew that I added fluff here….huhuhu…my goal was not to put any at all! But anyways, please and review what you thought about it? Was it for teen content? Or should it be rated for adults only? Hehehe…the answers are in your hands…please R&R!


	15. Chapter 15 The Parasite

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…seriously…but I'm proud to say that I created Shushuno! Bwahahah…

Author: sunny-baby-angel

Hello! Ahahahaha…finally I was able to accomplish a fic! I really was busy last week so I hadn't had the time to write any…you know…pictorials, autograph signing…concerts…ahaha…juz kidding…what an idiot I am…I'm such a retard…ahahaha….but please continue to review this fic! I'm not yet insane… bwahaha …anyways, back to the normal me…I would like to thank those who reviewed for chap 14…thank you very much! Hello to Maricris! Hey, thanks for that gift you gave me last Christmas party! I love it! Plz R&R!

* * *

Chapter 15

Shushuno's translucent emerald eyes widened at the sudden call of her precious name.

"Wha-?!" She gasped as Toushiro grabbed her arm quickly, pulling her away from Ichimaru's deadly grasp.

"You!" He had a somewhat strange look that she hasn't seen since she came back to Seireitei. His brows were deeply creased as he gritted his teeth. He also had a funny look due to several angry veins popping from his forehead, plus the incredibly odd red color he had on his face.

"Hey! Let go!" She winced as his grasp tightened."What do you think you're doing?!"

"You idiot!" He unexpectedly erupted. He released her arm.

"What did I do?!" She retorted. "Aren't I the one who should be angry?!"

"Who the hell told you to _flirt_ with that bastard Ichimaru?!"

Shushuno fell back anime style in disappointment.

"J-just what did you say?! F-f-flirt?!" She snapped. "For your information, I'm not such a lowly person! I still have my dignity!"

"But still!" He grunted. "As your captain, I did not give you orders to come to this place!"

"And still!" She interjected. "Have you forgotten that I'm your superior?! Even Chamber 46 can't put their hands on me!"

"Aren't you bragging again?!" He crossed his arms. "As a guardian as yourself, don't you have any humility in you?!"

"How dare you!" She thundered. "I'm not bragging! I'm merely reminding you!"

"And may I also remind you that Yamamoto-genryuusai had personally assigned you under my command!"

"T-that's because I respect soutaicho very much!" She responded. "My dignity is nothing when compared to my respect for him!"

"If you still had that dignity, why did you let Ichimaru hold you like that?!"

"I didn't let him!" She clenched her fists. "H-he caught me!"

Abruptly, an elongated katana came in between them. They were fortunate enough to dodge it in time.

"Bastard!" Toushiro snapped as he leaped.

"Ah, sorry to interrupt your little lovers' quarrel…" He sneered. "But isn't it wrong to forget me?"  
"L-lovers' quarrel?!" Shushuno retorted. "You wish!"

"Who would want to have a lovers' quarrel with that person?!" The ice captain grunted.

"Just what did you say?!"

"Alright, alright." Ichimaru sighed. "Ya kids are really troublesome…"

"Kids?!" The two chorused. "You bastard!"

Two great reiatsu outbursts occurred about 30 kilometers from where Rukia and Ichigo were.

* * *

"I've found them!" ichigo grinned.

"Them?" Rukia asked as she ran beside him.

"It's Toushiro's and Shushuno-chan's, along with that kitsune yarou…" Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"They could be in a battle right now!" Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"Right. We should arrive in time for reinforcement!"

* * *

"Move aside, third seat Fukiyose." Hitsugaya mumbled. "This is an official fight."

"What do you mean?" She huffed. "I'm not official?!"

"Sit in the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" The young captain took his stance and turned his back to her. "Move aside... I will claim his life."

"Claim his life?" She repeated. "I fought with him first; I'm the one who should claim it!"

"Shut up." He said quietly. "He tried and almost killed Hinamori…I am here to avenge her. And I shall kill that bastard with my own hands!"

"Ooh…I'm impressed to know that you came here to kill me yourself…" Gin smirked. "Shoot to kill, Shinsou!"

"That old trick won't work!" Hitsugaya leaped in time to dodge the attack.

"Oh really? Too bad it isn't for you…"

The elongated zanpakutou was heading for Shushuno who was frozen on the spot.

"Damn it!" Hitsugaya shivered. "Fukiyose!"

Shushuno vanished into thin air.

"What was that attack anyway?" Shushuno appeared beside her captain.

"You idiot! Why didn't you dodge it immediately?!"

"Hello?! I just did!" She crossed her arms. "I just didn't realize it in time…"

"What an idiot…"

"What did you say?!"

"Quarrelin' again, eh?" Gin scratched his head. "My, my, this mission is taking me too long…Aizen-sama's gonna be mad…"

"Blue fire, crash down!"

Gin moved in time to avoid the sudden attack.

"Ooh…that sure was close." He said. "Maybe I should put some bit of seriousness…"

"Take this!" Hitsugaya thrusted a clean cut on his bloody arm.

"My, my…I've been cut again…" Gin smirked. "How about I retaliate?"

Gin's katana sliced through Hitsugaya's shoulder.

"Damn it…" Hitsugaya hissed as he backed away.

"Taicho!" Shushuno called after as she approached Hitsugaya. "I'll heal your wound!"

"Shut up." He grumbled. "It's nothing!"

"Ya sure are pretty determined." Gin's eyes squinted. "How 'bout this?"

"That's lame!" Hitsugaya leaped into the air and thrashed the crescent part of his zanpakutou at Gin. "This is for spilling Hinamori's blood!"

Gin's left arm was frozen and had gone numb.

"Isn't this nostalgic?" Gin teased. "Just like that moment when Hinamori-chan thought that you killed her beloved captain."

"You shut your mouth!" Hitsugaya clasped his zanpakutou tighter. "Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

Hitsugaya had grown two large ice wings on his back.

"Ya really do care a lot for her…" The former captain said. "I pity that poor girl…in the same way as that guardian…"

"Wha-?!"

"Your timing's perfect, Aizen-sama…" Gin sneered.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

"Don't sneer at me, Gin." Aizen tilted his head as he locked Shushuno in his grasp. "When you haven't done your job well…"

"Ah…sorry for that…I got myself ambushed…" He rubbed his head.

"Fukiyose!"

"H-Hitsugaya-taicho! Don't come any nearer!" She replied weakly as Aizen's hand suffocated her.

"My…is this really the guardian?" He leaned his head closer to her ear. "I'm not impressed…"

"You!" Shushuno shunpo-ed away from his menacing eyes.

"I see." He touched his hair. "You have some skill."

"Aizen!" Hitsugaya thundered. "You bastard!"

"Ah…it's a pleasure to see you again…Hitsugaya-taicho…"

"You!" The white-haired captain headed for him, his katana straight towards Aizen's heart.

"How slow." Aizen muttered as he grabbed Toushiro's zanpakutou. "You have changed a little, I see."

He plunged his hand into Toushiro's wound.

"Byakurai!" Aizen shunpo-ed in time to escape the attack.

"That was pretty powerful…" He muttered. "I'm amazed."

Shushuno took her stance as Hitsugaya panted.

"Tell me what makes you amazed!" She said naively.

"How straightforward you are…" He cupped his chin.

"Should we finish them up already?" Gin said with a bored sigh.

"Don't be too hasty." Aizen smirked. "Since I only came to pass here."

"What?!"

"Guardian-chan…" The former 5th squad captain mocked. "Haven't you realized that I implanted a parasite on you? The one that sucks large amounts of spirit energy?"

"Crap." Toushiro winced as Shushuno healed his wound.

"That's impossible!" Shushuno snapped as she continued with her work. "It can't be!"

"You really haven't noticed…" He said. "It was when you were investigating an explosion, that I ordered Ulquiorra to put several parasites on some charred paper…"

"Crap!" Shushuno thought. "Why didn't I realize that?!"

"You've been blinded by humanlike feelings, weren't you?" Aizen continued. "And that was why your sensitivity was reduced…"

Shushuno coughed out some blood. She wiped her mouth.

"It's fully taking effect." He spoke with assurance. "It will soon kill you…"

"Stop healing me…" Hitsugaya faintly muttered. "You're losing every spiritual energy you've left…"

"Don't talk!" She snapped. "You have no right to command me!"

"You idiot…"

"What a stubborn person you are…" Aizen cut in. "Healing a dying person… when you yourself are dying too…"

"It's none of you concern!" She retorted.

"It is."

She halted.

"If you side with us now…" He made a light tone. "I'll let that poor captain live, and have your energy back, doubled if you want…that is, if you side with us…"

"How dare you!" She gritted her teeth. "Who are you to invoke such treachery?!"

"Who I am?" he swept back his hair. "I am the god who will soon stand in the heavens…very soon."

"You!" Shushuno called forth her zanpakutou. "Soyogu, Suzumikyaku!"

"How fascinating your zanpakutou is…"

"Shut up!" She snapped. "Kaze no tachimono!"

Aizen's robe was sliced on both sides.

"I'm glad to see your abilities beforehand…now I've fully decided…" He suppressed a chuckle. "That you are truly a perfect addition…"

In a split-second, he appeared behind Shushuno. He patted her head.

"Come with me."

"Lay your hands off her…" Hitsugaya said weakly.

"Finish him, Gin."

"Aye, aye…Aizen-sama."

"Hold it, kitsune yarou!" Ichigo yelled.

* * *

SBA: Nyahahaha…that's it!!! Was it pretty long?? Please inform me if I ha gotten Hitsugaya's bankai wrong…I really don't know anything about it…just heard the name…heheheehe… anyways, please tell me your comments and violent reactions…they're pretty welcome…please review!!


	16. Chapter 16 The Team

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

Author: sunny-baby-angel

Instant greetings! Thanks everyone for reviewing chapter 15! I was glad that you found it as a good chapter! I shall do my best for chapter 17!!! Hello Maricris, my ever-fit&right-commercial-model and supernova-dancer-friend rolled into one! Heheh! Pls R&R!

* * *

Chapter 16

"Hold it right there!" Ichigo yelled as he flew between Gin and Toushiro.

"Kurosaki…" Toushiro panted as his eyes drooped. He was still suffering from the slashes he received.

Aizen looked up with a smirk. "Ah…aren't you that ryoka boy who infiltrated Seireitei?"

"So what?!" Ichigo snapped. "Why the hell are you here?!"

"Ichigo!" Rukia followed from behind and stopped. "A-Aizen?!"

Gin flashedstepped behind Rukia and grinned. "We meet again, Rukia-chan."

"Stay away!" She leaped backwards, next to Ichigo.

"My, my…you've grown scared of me…haven't you?" Gin teased.

"Bastard!" The orange-haired shinigami cursed under his breath. "Rukia, take Toushiro with you and heal his wounds-"

"T-That's H-Hitsugaya-taicho to you…" Hitsugaya interjected from a far.

"But I can't leave you-"She reacted, only to be cut off by Ichigo as he held her firmly on the shoulders.

"I won't die, you'll see." He smirked.

"If that's what you want…" She closed her eyes and made a familiar grin. "You have my trust."

"Of course." Ichigo spoke as he unsheathed his zanpakutou and focused his attention to the former captains. "I won't let you hurt anyone, bastards!"

"The nerve…" Aizen chuckled as he gripped Shushuno's head tighter. Shushuno was like a wilting flower, silently fading away as her spirit energy continued to vanish increasingly.

"Let go of her!" Ichigo snapped.

"I won't." Aizen said quietly as he turned Shushuno around. "I already had killed her, you know."

Ichigo saw Aizen's zanpakutou pierced through the girl's heart. The blade itself was dripping endlessly with fresh, crimson blood. Her eyes were deadly empty, as if they were nothing but space.

"You!" Ichigo thrust his sword but was effortlessly dodged by Aizen.

"I know you have more…" He whispered to the younger one's ear. "Show it."

"Bastard!" Kurosaki gritted his teeth as he shunpo-ed away.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" Rukia rushed to the injured captain who was crouching, with his hand on a severed arm, in mid-air.

"K-Kuchiki…" He said breathlessly. "You have to save Fukiyose first…"

"Ichigo is doing his best to retrieve her…" She replied as he assisted him to his feet. "Taicho, your wounds are so deep!"

"They are…" He uttered quietly. "But Fukiyose was able to heal the major ones… even for the least time given…"

Rukia nodded. The blood on his haori reached to his waist, but the great wound was gone.

"I shall heal the other wounds as fast as I can…" She spoke finally. "But I have to take you somewhere, Hitsugaya-taicho."

"No." He said firmly. "Heal me right here. Kurosaki won't be able to handle them himself…"

Rukia can't complain; it was an order from a captain. "Hai."

"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo advanced to his Bankai mode as he delivered a clean cut towards Aizen.

"That won't do." Aizen said simply as he merely avoided the attack. "I'm expecting an improvement."

"Shut up!"

Aizen's eyes widened as Shushuno's body crumbled to dust. Impossible!

"What?!" Ichigo's mouth gaped. He was getting more confused!

"Just what the hell did you do?!"  
Aizen had only swept off a stray hair from his brow. "Just as I thought."

Behind Ichigo, there stood the same person who had just died minutes ago.

"Yo!" She made a simple greeting as her eyebrow arched. "What's up?"

"Idiot!" Ichigo and Toushiro both snapped at once.

"Eh? What's your problem?" She gave a deadpan expression, and then suppressed a giggle.

"If you thought that I'll lose that easily…" She blinked. "Then you're unfortunate fools."

Aizen made a light hum. "You always surprise me, guardian-chan."

"Tch." She crossed her arms. "What the heck was that parasite anyway? You just killed it yourself, you know."

He made a hand sign to Gin, who stood behind him. "Oh? How can you explain that?"

"Simple." Her eyes glimmered. "The moment you pierced your zanpakutou through my heart, the parasite was cut and killed. And when that happened, all of the spirit energy it sucked was returned to me…and with that, I immediately resurrected myself - an ability limited only to two of the highest ranking guardians."

Not far away, Toushiro was thinking as his eyebrows furrowed. "What a fool had I been…to worry for that idiot…"

"Bravo." Aizen applauded. "You're talented, I see."

Shushuno narrowed her eyes.

"I've finally found the perfect specimen…" He spoke gently. "I must have her, Gin."

"Ah…now, I really have to be serious…" Gin rubbed his temples. "Watch out, guardian-chan. You're coming with us."

"Just try." Ichigo shunpo-ed before Shushuno.

"Eh? What are you doing here, Kuroichigo?" She frowned.

"Helping you, of course!" He gave her an even scowl. "And drop that hell of a name!"

She laughed. It was a laughter that she hasn't experienced ever since that morning. "Sure. But you're kind of late, you know."

"Hmph. Better late than never!" He took his stance.

"Alright! Let's take them down!" She smirked. "Lead on!"

"If you say so!" Ichigo spoke, a tint of confidence in his tone.

"It's going to begin." Hitsugaya murmured.

* * *

Gin sighed. "Ah…this is so troublesome, Aizen-sama. The ryoka boy will surely take most of our time…"

"I see." Aizen muttered. "We can always have Ulquiorra to take care of them."

"U-Ulquiorra?" Ichigo gasped.

"Come on out, Ulquiorra."

Out from a dark void, a familiar figure had emerged.

Ichigo creased his brow. This one was the same individual he and his friends fought, wherein Chad and Orihime were severely injured. "You!"

Ulquiorra merely made an effortless turn of his head. His mournful serpentine eyes stared.

"Do you know him?" Shushuno asked as she gripped her katana's hilt.

"He's the guy we fought against – five days ago." He gritted his teeth. He could at least sense that he had an enormous amount of spirit energy.

"Crap." He tightened his grip. "They are trying to separate us."

"The three of us should be enough." Aizen announced. "You, on the other hand, are four in all…but let's take it as three, since Hitsugaya-taicho himself is desperately pathetic…"

"Damn you." Hitsugaya swore as he struggled to stand on his feet. "I'll kill you myself, bastard!"

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" Rukia tried to stop him. "You need to rest for a while!"

"I'm fine." He mumbled. "You should go and assist Fukiyose. Remember that your mission is to protect her in the first place."

"Right." Rukia's eyes made a squint. She then flashstepped her way to Shushuno.

"Shushuno-san, please let me protect you!" She said firmly.

Ichigo turned, a smirk though unsure was on his face. "Let us protect you, and don't you dare complain!"

"What are you talking about?" Shushuno clenched her fists. "I won't allow you! I'm in-charge!"

"Shut up." A healed Toushiro gave her a light spank in the head. "I'm in-charge."

"What?!" She erupted.

"I'm in-charge, hear?!"

"Man." Ichigo and Rukia chorused.

* * *

"There they go again." Gin muttered as he cupped his chin. "Aren't ya bored, Aizen-sama? Shouldn't we hurry and cut their throats right away?"

"You're getting impatient again, Gin." The former 5th squad captain said. "Aren't you using your spare seconds to observe them?"

"I am. But we're here for almost a day…" He yawned.

"Yes, it is a drag. But remember that patience is a virtue." He spoke. "Isn't that right, Ulquiorra?"

The Espada simply made a positive gesture.

The four shinigami across them were straightening their stances.

"I see." Aizen sneered. "Our little soul reapers are rather prepared…"

"…to die."

* * *

"Okay! Let's go Team Getsuga!" Ichigo barked.

"Who the hell permitted you to call us that?!" Hitsugaya cut in, an angry vein popped on his head.

"I disagree!" Shushuno said. "It's should be Team Candy!"

"No!" Rukia interjected. "It's Team Chappy!"

"I totally disagree!" Ichigo raised his hand, only to be swiftly smacked by Rukia.

"Chappy is awesome!" She snapped.

"I shall decide!" Toushiro said finally. "It's Team Protect The Idiot From The Bastards."

"What a lame name…" Ichigo thought sullenly.

"How dare you call me an idiot?!" Shushuno complained.

"Shut up!" He grunted. "They're making their move!"

"Okay then!" Ichigo roared. "Let's go Team PTIFTB!"

"Gr…" Shushuno groaned as she unsheathed her zanpakutou once more.

"Tensa Zangetsu!"

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

"Rustle, Suzumikyaku!"

"Sit in the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

"The kiddy war shall commence then." Aizen mocked.

"Let's go Team Bastar-…er…Team Hotties…er…Team Silver!" Gin scratched his head, all the while taking his posture.

Aizen sighed. "It should be Team Which Stands In The Heavens…"

* * *

Sunny: LOL zzzzzzzzzzzz………….heh,please accept my apology for the OOCness! Ja-ne!


	17. Chapter 17 The Pain

Author: Sunny-baby-angel

Well, hello! Hehehe….guess I was too late…but hey! At least I did…hehehe….anyways, please read carefully and review…I'm very much open to comments since it's been a long time….hello to Maricirs as always!!!

* * *

Chapter 15

"Damn it!" Ichigo grumbled as Aizen easily dodged his attack. "He's too fast!"

"Am I really that fast?" The former 5th division captain mocked. "Or is it just you who's getting weaker now?"

"Don't listen to him, Ichigo!" Rukia snapped. Abruptly, her eyes widened as she barely avoided Ichmaru's zanpakutou.

"That's dangerous, Rukia-chan." Gin gingerly scratched his head. "That attack could've killed ya."

"Damn." Rukia gritted her teeth. "This is bad. We're against two former captain-level shinigami and a powerful Espada – how could we possibly win?"

* * *

On the other hand, Hitsugaya and Shushuno came face to face with Uquiorra. The 4th Espada released several red balas to block Shushuno's blue fire. Hitsugaya quickly grabbed Shushuno's sleeve.

"Dodge that!" He barked.

"Ha?!" Shushuno creased her brow as she was pulled away. "I was trying to reverse that cero!"

"That's a special bala, you idiot!" The captain retorted.

"How many times have I told you that I'm not an idiot?!" She argued. "I'm a shinigami, you shorty!"

"Shorty?!" Hitsugaya bellowed. "You!

_These two senseless shinigami_, Ulquiorra thought. What good are they even here for?

His serpentine eyes lingered around them. He saw that a strange spiritual pressure was hovering within the girl's area.

_That girl…her reiatsu…_

Just as nothing, he took a step sideward, avoiding a kidou attack before it could hit his shoulder.

"He dodged that?!" Shushuno groaned as she relaxed her posture. "That was supposed to be a sneak attack!"

"Fool." Hitsugaya scowled. "How could that become a sneak attack when you're doing it before his very eyes?"

"Well…he was kind of dazed by my beauty…so…" She said dully. "..so I thought that he'd be too busy to dodge…"

"Can't you even think maturely for once?" Hitsugaya huffed.

The Espada only continued to place his hands inside his pockets and stare at them. Hitsugaya stared back, gripping his katana tighter.

"What's this?" Shushuno interrupted. "A staring contest?"

Hitsugaya was about to shut her up when the arrancar clashed swords with him. Their zanpakutous ignited at the impact.

"You…" Hitsugaya gasped. "Fukiyose! Get out of here and assist Kuchiki!"

"Hai!" She performed a brief salute then vanished with her shunpo.

* * *

Rukia was catching her breath. "Ichimaru's too powerful for me…if I'll continue this…I'll probably…"

"Rukia-san!" Shushuno flashstepped before her, blocking Gin's elongated katana from piercing Rukia's head. "What's happened to you?!"

"Shu…Shushuno-san…" She fell on her knees, trembling as blood trickled down her face. "I-I almost died...t-thank you…"

"You're welcome, Rukia-san." She smiled. "But we got to get rid of this fellow…NOW."

"Hey…" Gin sneered. "Are ya planning to dispose me now?"

"You bet." Shushuno raised her zanpakutou.

"Oh?"

"Fuujin: Daikumari!" A big air ball came out from nowhere, knocking down Gin from his stance.

"That hurts…" He paused. "…for a bit…"

"You…" Shushuno clenched her fists.

* * *

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo swung his zanpakutou, releasing a wave of spirit particles towards Aizen. Aizen nonchalantly slapped it away, as it were a mere fly.

"I pity you and your underdeveloped powers, boy." He spoke with sarcasm. "When I first saw you, I thought that you were someone with a hidden potential; but this fight proves I was wrong - you're just another ….trash."

"Why don't you fight me…" Ichigo smirked. ""With all that you've got?"

"Are you willing to die?"

"Not if I can help it."

With that, Ichigo rushed forward, colliding his zanpakutou with Aizen's bare hands.

"You're too naïve, boy."

"Oh, yeah?" Ichigo spoke. "Why don't you draw your sword out?"

"If that's what you want…" Aizen draw his katana out. "Dear me. You really want to die now, do you?"

"Shut the hell up!" The substitute shinigami groaned. "Here I come!"

* * *

"Arrancar…" Hitsugaya murmured as he took a step forward. The Espada seemed calm as before, not moving a single muscle.

With a blink of an eye, they vanished and jolted the katana of the other. Sparks were the only trace of their fight in mid-air, crashing and clatter of metals with the speed of a second. Hitsugaya managed to swing his chain-blade to the Espada's arm, freezing and breaking it at that instant.

Toushiro's eyes widened as the arrancar regenerated a new arm.

"What the-?!"

"I'm not that easy to dispose, shinigami." He spoke finally.

"Crap." Hitsugaya prepared himself for another clash. "Guess we'll take a little longer. Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

"This is your end…shinigami…"

* * *

"Have a load of this!" Shushuno clashed her wand with Gin's zanpakutou.

"Are ya not afraid that I'll break your magic wand?"

"M-magic wand?!" She gasped. "Take that back!"

"I would, if Rukia-san wants so…" Gin smirked, gripping Rukia by the head.

"No! Rukia-san!" Shushuno paled. "How'd he go past me?"

Then all of a sudden, her vision blurred and blood streamed from her eyes.

"M-my eyes!" She panted. "M-my body…it's grown numb…"

Gin walked over to her and kneeled down to her level. "Do you feel the pain, hogosha-chan?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"It's the remnant of the effect the parasite left on ya…" He spoke gently. "And the effect is…"

Shushuno inhaled.

Gin came closer and whispered to her ear. "You get every injury that your comrades have…"

* * *

Hitsugaya froze as Ulquiorra slid his hand through the captain's rib cage.

"Does that hurt?" He spoke. "Is the heart the cause of all your pain?"

"Y-you…"

Hitsugaya slumped on the floor, his eyes losing their color.

* * *

Shushuno felt Hitsugaya's reiatsu withering away.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" At the same instant, an insufferable pain devoured her chest as blood continued to flow from her eyes.

"Shushuno-san!" Rukia screamed before her consciousness was knocked out by Gin.

"Rukia-san!" Shushuno coughed out blood. "How dare you do that to her!"

"Ya can still feel anger despite all that pain?" Gin was observing her.

"C-curses…" She panted.

Abruptly, her side was pierced and blood flowed out like a gushing river.

"W-who?" She turned around and caught a heavily injured Ichigo before he could fall back to the ground. His side was severely pierced by Aizen's katana.

"I-Ichigo…" She murmured. Her entire body was feeling all the pain as her comrades lay down and knocked out from their consciousness.

"A-at this rate…" She held Ichigo tighter. "I have to h-heal him…b-before I die…"

"You don't have to heal him." Aizen grabbed her by the arm. "You are coming with us, guardian, whether you like it or not."

"You…" She struggled to fight him back, but was of no use. Her whole body seemed to be a heavy wooden one, drenched in blood…and not sustaining any reiatsu to heal her.

"You little fool." Aizen murmured. "If you came with us earlier, your friend won't be dying today."

"Try touching them…" She spoke between heavy breaths. "..and I'll take my own life…"

"How?"

Shushuno bit her tongue, ready to kill herself.

"Now, if you won't be too rash…" Aizen said dimly. "You see, they're just half dead…and I can spare them…if you come with us."

"I don't believe you!" She said stubbornly.

"Ulquiorra, bring Hitsugaya-kun over here."

The Espada threw the captain into Shushuno's arm.

"H-Hitsu…Toushiro!" She held his face, and saw his lifeless eyes…his chest almost torn into half.

"How can you do this?!" She cried as she held Hitsugaya's cold body close. "You k-killed him!"

"Did you, Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked the Espada, who only remained quiet.

"3/4 dead I presume, Aizen-sama." Gin interjected. "1/4 to live."

Shushuno squinted as a mixture of blood and tears flowed down her face.

"You're crying?" Gin asked.

"What's your decision now?" Aizen spoke with irritation. "I'm not a very patient person."

"If she says no, kill every one of them…" He cupped his chin. "But if she says yes…maybe I'll let them live…and perhaps I can let hogosha-chan give them some reiatsu for some little consciousness…"

"Decide now…at the count of three…"

"One…"

Ulquiorra walked over and pulled Hitsugaya from Shushuno's powerless grasp. He held his glowing hand on the captain's neck.

"Two…"

Gin pulled Rukia and Ichigo side by side as he called the shikai form of his zanpakutou.

"I-I…I…"

"Ye-…N-…." She was struggling for air.

"Three…"

Ulquiorra was about to behead Hitsugaya, his hand glowing fiercely with green spirit particles.

At that moment, Hitsugaya opened his eyes.

"I…yes…I'll come with you!"

"Very good." Aizen sneered. "Now let's get going."

A garganta appeared before them, opening its mouth for their entrance.

"Shushuno!" Hitsugaya shouted after them.

"T-Toushiro?" Shushuno turned around.

But the garganta had already closed in.

She was gone.

* * *

SBA: Horrible! Alright…I don't know how it is…just wrote it around 1:00 am…zzzz….I hate dramatic scenes….zzzz


	18. Chapter 18 The Lolipop

Author: Sunny-baby-angel

Hello! Long time no read, my dear readers!!! I was really not myself when I wrote 16 since I forgot what I was writing all about…hehehe…..gomen!! Hello to Maricris!!!! Please read and review!!

* * *

Chapter 18

"Geez…" Gin sighed. "Those kids were too boring. Can't they put up a real fight?"

"Oh?" Aizen cupped his chin. "Is that so, Gin?"

"They couldn't even manage to lay a finger on you, Aizen-sama." Gin added as he scratched his silver hair. "But they did manage to waste our time."

"You're correct." The former 5th division captain agreed. "However, we need to thank them for making the guardian hand herself over."

Shushuno was carried by Ulquiorra on his back as they returned to Las Noches through the garganta they entered.

"My, my." Gin observed her sleeping face. "She's just a child, isn't she?"

"Yes." Aizen said with sarcasm. "And that is why the royal force is weak…too weak to even call for reinforcements for this brat."

"Hai." Gin smirked. "That way, Aizen-sama, they wouldn't be much a problem for your plans."

* * *

"Taicho! Taicho!"

Hitsugaya saw the blurry face of his vice captain, Matsumoto. She was kneeling beside him; her eyes were teary, or so he thought.

"M-Matsumoto?" He struggled as he tried to sit.

"Taicho!" The strawberry blonde out rightly hugged him, suffocating him with her chest.

"C-can't breath…" He gasped.

"Sorry, taicho…" She happily wiped her tears off. "Thank goodness you're safe!"

"Matsumoto, you…" He looked at himself. "My wounds…they're all bandaged…"

"Hai!" She spoke, her voice still shaky. "Orihime came and healed all your wounds, taicho. Ichigo and Kuchiki are in the other rooms…they too are recovering."

"Good." He sighed with relief. "I'm glad no one died."

Matsumoto gave him a worried look. "Taicho…where's Shushuno-san?"

Hitsugaya stared back at her, his eyes showing no expression.

"Who's that? Is that food? If it is, then bring me some."

He lied back on his futon.

"Taicho…" Matsumoto murmured before going out of the room.

* * *

Shushuno's eyes fluttered as she regained back her consciousness. She was lying on a couch inside a darkened room.

"W-where am I?" She rubbed her head as she started to walk around. "This is crazy. Am I dead?"

"No, you're not." Came a voice from the far corner of the room.

"Who's there?" She inquired, while in her fighting stance. "Come on out!"

"If you say so." The person came out, lighting a candle for her to see him completely. He looked a bit like Shunsui-taicho of the 8th division.

"Shunsui-taicho?" She spoke in disbelief.

"Eh? Wrong!" He crossed his arms. "I'm an Espada and the name's Stark. Aizen-sama asked for you to be in Halibel's custody. I'm here to guide you to her."

"And why would I come with you?" She stepped back. "You're an enemy."

"Yeah. I know." He rolled his eyes. "But you're a captive now…anyways, let's just go. You can't fight me since Aizen-sama confiscated your zanpakutou."

"Eh?!" She gasped but was immediately grabbed by Stark on the arm.

"I'll be using sonido, so hold on tight."

They vanished into thin air.

* * *

"This is bad." Urahara crossed his arms. "Shushuno-chan has been captured."

"We can't blame anyone, though." Yoruichi spoke as the rest was gathered around the low table. "You did your best to protect her. It was too late before we managed to locate you and destroy the reiatsu detecting barrier Aizen had set up around the area."

"If I weren't that weak…" Ichigo murmured.

"Ichigo…" Rukia looked up with a sad tinge on her face.

Hitsugaya, on the other hand, was calmly drinking his cup of tea. Matsumoto was staring into space.

"Matsumoto." The ice-captain said with an irritation in his voice. "What is that look for?"

"Taicho…" She gripped the edge of the table. "Why can't you remember her?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." He snorted.

"Toushiro!" Ichigo shook the captain's shoulders. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Ichigo! Stop it!" Rukia pulled the substitute shinigami away.

"I'm afraid Toushiro-kun has amnesia." Urahara flipped his fan.

"How come?" Matsumoto furrowed her brow. "But with Shushuno-san?"

"It is indeed strange." Yoruichi nodded in agreement.

"Who really is this person you are talking about?" Hitsugaya interrupted with an unknowing expression on his face.

"She's someone who you were supposed to protect." Yoruichi spoke firmly.

"Where is she then?"

* * *

"Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra gave a slight bow before the former captain.

"Ulquiorra?" Aizen pushed a stray hair from his face. "What is it that you want?"

"I would only want to ask…" The Espada paused. "…if you are going to continue the plan of capturing Inoue Orihime."

"Oh _that_?" Aizen cupped his chin. "I've almost forgotten…yes I will but I have yet to decide when. I will call you once I've made my mind."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

"That girl…" Grimmjow muttered as Ulquiorra passed him by. "What can she do?"

"No one knows but Aizen-sama alone."

"Tch." The 6th Espada grunted as the 4th used sonido, vanishing into space.

"Are we there yet?" Shushuno frowned as Stark tucked her on his side.

"Not yet." He scurried his pace and sighed. "You're sure a very impatient person, huh?"

"How can't I?" She cringed. "I'm nauseated by this constant and endless travel!"

"Hey, it isn't that long…" Stark creased his brow as they were nearing a white building. "Look! That's Halibel's cell."

"Just who is this Halibel anyway?" Shushuno wiped some sweat off her forehead.

"An Espada like me. Anyways, we don't hold acquaintance parties…so we're not close."

"Is she cruel?" The shinigami asked nonchalantly. "Would she be the one who'll torture me?"

"Nah. I don't know." The Primera scratched his head. "Aizen-sama didn't give out orders to torture you so…"

"So?"

"Just stay here and be good, okay?" He placed her next to the entrance of the building. "She has has 3 fraccions with her so it wouldn't be so lonely here."

Stark patted her head gently and handed her something. "Here, take this."

"Lollipop?" Shushuno's eyes brightened but she quickly shook it away. "Are you fooling me? Or is this some kind of trap or poison?!"

"Hey, hey…You were so tame earlier…" He arched an eyebrow. "Anyway, it's just a candy I bought in the real world…to help you kill the time…"

Shushuno looked at the neatly wrapped lollipop.

"I'm going ahead, little girl." Stark gestured before he disappeared.

"That uncle…" Shushuno removed the wrapper. "He's generous."

"You!" A woman's voice called her.

"Hmm?" She unperturbedly turned around and saw a skinny woman with two differently colored eyes, who was without doubt an arrancar. "What is it?"  
"You're a shinigami, aren't you?" She planted her hands on her hips.

"Yes."

"Are you here for a battle?" She sneered. "I'll be willing to show you some of an arrancar's power."

"No…not really…" Shushuno replied calmly, as she bit on the pink lollipop.

"What?!" The woman gritted. "You-"

"Apache!" A brown-skinned woman came out; she had long and curly hair and had more muscle in her than the first one.

"T-This brat!" Apache spat. "How could she come here to Hueco Mundo?!"

"Ahh…so she's that shinigami Aizen-sama captured…"

"What do you mean, Mila Rose?"

"She's the one assigned to Halibel-sama's custody."

"Her?!"

"Oh my…" A girl with a green flowing hair murmured. "So she's here…"

"What's she here for, Sun-sun?!" Apache asked exasperatedly.

"Halibel-sama is supposed to take care of her while Aizen-sama holds her captive here in Las Noches."

Sun-sun made her way towards Shushuno.

"Sun-sun! Matte! Don't go near her!" Mila Rose spoke after her.

"Don't worry." She approached the girl and smiled. "Hel-lo!"  
"Hi." Shushuno said coolly. "Who are you?"

"Ah…my name's Sun-Sun." The arrancar brightened as she stooped to the shinigami's height. "We're Halibel-sama's fraccions. What's your name?"

"Shushuno."

"Shushuno-chan…would you like to come in and have some tea?" Sun-Sun patted Shushuno's head and led her inside the building.

"Sure…but will it be milk tea?"

"Whatever you like, of course."

"Sh-Shushuno-chan?!!" Mila Rosa and Apache gasped. "That Sun-Sun! What was she thinking?"

"Tch." Apache groaned. "She's just showing off in front of Halibel-sama…she'll be sorry for being gentle with that shinigami!"

"Hmm…I wonder." Mila Rose cupped her chin. "Why does Aizen-sama treat her like this? It's not like she's a comrade or someone who possess a very useful role here…"

"You're right." Apache agreed. "I can't even sense a strong reiatsu in her. Does it mean she's only a weak shinigami?"  
"Probably." Mila Rose replied as she began to walk towards the building. "Anyway, let's go and spy on her."

"Yeah, spy it is." Apache crossed her arms. "We aren't allowed to kill her anyhow."

"How was it?" Sun-Sun asked as Shushuno replaced her cup on the saucer.

"It was delicious." Shushuno said quietly.

"I'm glad you liked it." The fraccion stood up. "I'll be leading you now to Halibel-sama's room. She said that she wants to talk with you."

"Okay."

They passed along the long darkened corridors before they climbed a spiral staircase and went left to a huge hall.

"Halibel-sama is inside." Sun-sun tapped the shinigami's shoulder. "Please see her now and be good, okay?"

She nonchalantly nodded and moved carefully towards the center of the room. She paused as she looked up the bright figure sitting on a settee.

"Please have a seat here with me, Shinigami-san." The blonde arrancar with green orbs spoke to her.

"Uh…okay." She situated herself on the soft seat.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Umm…because I was captured?" Shushuno gave the arrancar an unsure look.

"Yes. But is that all that you know?"  
"Well…what else is there for me to know?"

"Are you aware that you possess a great spiritual energy in you?" Halibel stared into the guardian's translucent eyes.

"I don't know." Shushuno spoke woefully. "If I had, I should have easily saved my friends."

Halibel made a slight nod. "I will be your guardian here in Las Noches starting today. Please treat this place as your second home."

_Second home?!!!_

Shushuno's eyes widened as she thought alarmingly. "What?! Are they planning to keep me here forever? Just like that? No suspense or anything? Don't they have evil-"

"What was your name again?" Halibel turned around as she straightened herself.

"S-Shushi-"The girl stuttered in surprise.

"Shushi-san?" The Tricera Espada arched an eyebrow. "I'll be off then, Shushi-san. Apache, Mila Rose and Sun-Sun are in-charge of you. Ask them anything you like."

The blonde woman vanished within a blink of an eye.

Just as then, Sun-sun called out to Shushuno.

"Shushuno-chan? Would you like to see your room?" She beamed.

"Y-yeah."

"Come. It's in the highest floor. It has a balcony too."

"Really?"

* * *

Toushiro woke up in cold sweat. He was panting.

"What is this?" He rubbed his head. "I get tons of images of this weird person…"

He reached for his haori and found something attached to it. It was a red hair clip and it glittered under the moonlight.

"A hairclip, huh?" He examined it. "Surely…I didn't use it, did I?"

* * *

SBA: Whaaaaaaaaaaa! So what was that?! Toushiro uses a hair clip these days??? Heheheh….it was rather a…joke! Anyways…I really had no fighting scene today….man…I must be getting rusty at stuffs like this…but then, I still want t o read your reviews and tell me about it! Heheh…Ja-ne!!


	19. Chapter 19 The Credit Card

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does!

Sorry everyone! I know this is disturbing...this fic's really getting into another world..lol...I don't think it's the same as the previous ones...gah..I'm confused right now..but I'm still hoping you'd stop by and review! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 19

"I wore it, didn't I?"

Shushuno gaped at her own reflection on the mirror. Warily, she reached for her hair, running her dainty fingers through the mass of butterscotch tresses, which interestingly had a rare golden touch in them. Back and forth, tracing her scalp to nowhere, she let out an exasperated sigh – fully understanding the outcome of her futile search.

"I lost it." She muttered, squinting her eyes as she closely pointed the blazing crimson clips on her reflected image. There were supposedly three, she was sure of it. But strangely enough, she only had two of them for tonight. Did she lose it when Aizen took her to Las Noches? Or did someone simply steal it? She never liked the idea of parting with her precious hair clips – since without them, she would suddenly feel lost and restless. Needless to say, it was only a piece of accessory – something that a shinigami in her stature should not even give the slightest of attention. It was not, she thought, someone whom she would terribly miss. Someone?

Her thoughts scampered away as an abrupt knock echoed through her personal receiving hall. Without much thinking, she flashstepped and briefly unlocked the doorknob.

"Shushuno-chan?" It was Sun-Sun, smiling at her.

"Hm?"

"Aizen-sama invites you for dinner with the Espada."

'Yeah, right. Aizen and his bone-ish henchmen', Shushuno thought sarcastically.

"Shushuno-chan?"

"Um..wha-?" She perked up. "Espada? Why so? I'm not-"

"If that is what Aizen-sama wishes, you are obliged to do so." A stern, cold voice interrupted.

"Who are you?" Shushuno spoke nonchalantly as she saw the arrancar emerge from the shadows. Recognizing his face, she cupped her mouth and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You!" She creased her brow. "You're that arrancar who stabbed-"

"Enough." Ulquiorra answered curtly. "You will go or I will drag you."

"Sheesh…" She crossed her arms. "Calm down…I do what I'm told."

Stabbed who? The thoughts were racing on her mind again. It has been long ever since she went back to that particular bloody mess. White hair and cold demeanor? She knew him. He was a captain.

But he's now dead. She couldn't save him.

"You have to dress." The Espada spoke stoically. Sun-Sun was carrying a set of monotonous fabric, of which Shushuno determined to be the outfit that she was supposed to wear.

"With that?" She arched an eyebrow.

"S-Shushuno-chan…" Sun-Sun twitched, looking a bit crestfallen.

"Okay. Fine. I'll wear it." She spoke finally.

"I will wait behind this door." Ulquiorra snorted after Sun-Sun left. "Do not try anything crazy."

'Crazy what?', Shushuno rolled her eyes. As if she were an insane kid or something!

She flipped the fabric on the bed, smoothening the edges. She cupped her chin as she observed the cuts and the over all design.

One thing: IT'S DARN TOO CHILDISH!!! DARN IT!

She knew she saw the same design at a display window on the children's section in the real world.

Gah! She sighed, looking as if she aged 50 years older. "I'm tired of this!"

When she turned around, her foot twisted, thus crashing herself – nose first- to the ground.

* * *

"OW!" Hitsugaya cringed, pulling himself together.

"Taicho?" Matsumoto approached her captain, worried and all when she saw him fall on his feet face down.

"Why does it have to be my nose?" He massaged his nose.

"Did you trample on something, taicho?" The busty woman inquired.

"I don't know." The stoic captain mumbled. "But I'm sure I haven't."

Nonchalantly, he continued with his stride and left his vice-captain behind.

"Matsumoto!" He snapped. "What are you dazing at? Hurry up! We're returning to Seireitei."

"Taicho!" Matsumoto called out to him.

"What is it?!" Hitsugaya turned around, looking really pissed.

"Y-your hair…" She trailed off.

"My hair?" He grunted. "What now? I know it's white, okay?"

"No, it's not that…" She pointed out. "You're wearing a hair clip?"

* * *

Shushuno gently rubbed her nose. "OW! Why does it have to be my nose?"

Slipping into the white cheongsam she was given, she quickly tied the black obi around her waist, knotting it into a butterfly on her back. A white jacket of the same fabric was worn over the straight dress and the sleeves reached her elbow. A single short glove of the same white color covered her right hand, exposing the fingers.

Opening the door, her heart almost popped out when she came face to face with the protuberant serpentine eyes of the Espada.

"Why you!" She clutched her chest.

"Follow me."

After the vertiginous excursion she had around the tower, the arrancar had finally stopped before a huge white door.

"This is the place." He spoke in that emotionless tone. "Inside, kid."

If looks could kill, then Ulquiorra could've died a hundred deaths by now. Shushuno scowled, stomping her way to the dining hall.

"Oh, if it isn't guardian-chan?" Gin noticed from afar. "Please come and join us!"

"It's as he says, Hogosha-san." Aizen spoke gently. "Please have a seat."

Going nowhere, Shushuno creased her brow, slightly overwhelmed by a few glares from the seated arrancars.

"How about here, little girl?" The Primera Espada called quietly.

"You?" Shushuno approached him, only to be ushered to seat down.

"I'm glad that you and Stark had already known each other." Aizen said with relief.

"Umm…can we eat now?" Gin gave a pleading look.

"Why? Were you waiting for me?" Shushuno wheezed out of nowhere.

"Nothing much." Aizen replied. "Just waiting for EIGHT hours..."

"Umm…I think the food's already spoilt." Tousen pointed.

"Aizen-sama…" Halibel interrupted. "Should we order a second set of meals for dinner?"

"Yes." Aizen nodded. "Use Grimmjow's credit card."

"Mine???!!" Grimmjow exploded. "No way in $#%&*%!!!"

"Grimmjow…" Aizen murmured. "Are you refusing an order?"

"No…" The Sexto Espada replied obediently. "Please use it."

"Aha!" Gin laughed. "Then get me the most expensive dishes then! I think I'll try Mexican food for a while!"

"You %$%&^ son of a %$%..." Grimmjow sulked, dark murderous aura circling around him.

Shushuno's lips were slightly parted, as if she were trying to say something but couldn't.

"Cat got your tongue?" The same stern voice.

She turned around hastily, only to discover that she was seated in between the guy named Stark and the stoic-fellow-who-called-her-a-kid.

Oh….how frustrating….

* * *

"Isn't that Shushuno-san's?" Matsumoto's eyes widened.

"I don't know…" The captain crossed his arms. "Why do you ask?"  
"Because it's hers, taicho! Not yours!"

"How could that be?" He spoke with uneasiness. "I had this strange dream that says it's mine."

"Pfft!" Matsumoto suppressed her laughter. "It's not the time to joke around!"

"I'm not joking." His aqua eyes glared at her. "The dreams reveal it!"

"A boy should not wear a girl's accessory!" Matsumoto's laughter drained away. "It's hers! I saw it clipped on her hair before!"

"You're lying."

"I'm not!" Matsumoto frowned. "You see, taicho, she was this young girl with the beige hair and the fair skin! And the protuberant emerald eyes…how can you forget her?"

His eyes were darting everywhere. Did he just picture her out? He knew her. She was a guardian.

But she was gone. He couldn't save her.

For a moment, he stood there in silence.

"Taicho." Matsumoto spoke quietly. "Cat got your tongue?"

And he was struggling to find it out…

Oh….how frustrating….

* * *

SBA: So....? How was it? Please tell me where I got it all wrong...I'm totally confused, so please help me if you can. My thanks to you!


End file.
